Nicktoons: World of the Crazies
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU Story. Danny and Timmy get sucked into an alternate universe where everything is different from theirs. Now the two must escape with Alternate SpongeBob's help before Alternate Jimmy captures them to use them as a portal to their world. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1: Possibilities

_Hey everyone! It's SOLmaster here with another fic to share with you. Probably didn't expect to see this one. It's a Nicktoons Unite fic titled "World of Crazies", I had a poll on DA asking viewers to vote on which one of three Nicktoons Unite DA-only fic did they wanna see posted here. And this one was the winner with the most votes. Like I promised, here's Nicktoons: World of the Crazies._

_Plot: Danny and Timmy get sucked into an alternate universe where everything is different from theirs. All their worlds are merged into one and nearly everyone is living miserably. Even members of their worlds are different. Jimmy is an unethical genius who does not care who gets hurt through his experimenting, Timmy is a prisoner and constant guinea pig for Jimmy's experiments, and SpongeBob is a competent hero with a full head of flowing red hair. Danny and Timmy try their best to escape the world with Alternate SpongeBob's help to escape from Alternate Jimmy, who plots with another Nicktoon member, to use Danny and Timmy to open a portal to their world for them to invade._

_Enjoy the first chapter…_

**Nicktoons: World of the Crazies**

Chapter 1: Possibilities

In Retroville, Danny Phantom flew forward and shouted as he threw a hard punch at a large droid that was on the streets.

When the droid stumbled backwards, Tak ran forward and swung his staff at the droid's feet, knocking it on the ground. Then SpongeBob jumped on top of the droid and stared it in the face.

"Are you going to surrender now?" he asked until the droid grabbed SpongeBob in its giant fist.

SpongeBob screamed and cried as the droid stood up with SpongeBob in its grasp. But then, Timmy threw a gold star at its arm which caused it to spark and loosen its grip on SpongeBob.

SpongeBob hopped onto the floor and held up his karate gloves in front of his face to defend himself. Then Jimmy stepped in front and held a small computer chip in his fingers.

Jimmy frowned as he threw the chip at the droid which landed on its chest, causing the droid to spark and fall to the ground on its back.

Jimmy and the others surrounded it and the genius asked, "Alright, where did you come from? Who was it that sent you?"

The droid turned its sparking head and looked at Jimmy, and then finally answered, "Master…" before its glowing red eyes shut down.

Timmy, Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob had confused looks as they look at Jimmy, but the genius was just as confused as they were.

* * *

><p>Later that day, down in Jimmy's lab, Timmy was saying, "You know, Neutron, I don't ever remember agreeing to us cleaning up your mess whenever your inventions go wrong."<p>

Jimmy was working on his Universe Portal Machine, and then stopped to respond, "I told you already, Timmy, I didn't build that droid."

"Then why did it call you 'Master'?" SpongeBob asked as he comically poked his head out from behind Timmy.

"I don't know!" Jimmy shouted in annoyance. "It could've been built by anybody to lead us astray while it continues to cause havoc."

"But didn't you say it came from inside your lab?" Tak reminded.

Jimmy looked dumbfounded. "Yes, but- there's still a logical explanation as to why it could've been here. Obviously, it broke in and it went unnoticed."

Then Danny intervened, "Well, whatever it was, the problem's taken care of now. So, Jimmy, what are you working on this time?"

"I'm glad you asked, Danny." Jimmy said with a smile as he stepped away from the machine. "I've been modifying the Universal Portal Machine. With any progress, it should be able to take us farther than any man (or sponge) has gone before."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked with glowing eyes.

But Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Farther how?"

"Farther than Retroville, Dimmsdale, Amity Park, the Pupununu, Bikini Bottom or anything else we have already encountered." Jimmy explained. "We could discover new universes."

"More universes?" Tak said, looking amazed.

"Hang on, Jimmy," Danny said with a skeptical look. "I hope you haven't forgotten the last time we found an undiscovered universe."

"Last time?" Tak questioned.

"Oh, you weren't around that time when we discovered another universe that had Nega-versions of us that tried to destroy everything." SpongeBob explained. (Reference to animyx's fic "Attack from the NegaVerse")

"Of course I remember," Jimmy answered. "But like I said before, there are millions of universes out there besides that one. Too many to even count."

"Wow," Timmy said amazed. "We have to check it out."

"Fire up that machine and let's check out those universes." Tak urged in excitement.

But Jimmy held his hands up and said, "Hold on a second. I'm still working on it, and if we were to just go to any universe, there's a chance we might never be able to come back."

Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob get disappointed looks. "Never come back?" SpongeBob asked in sadness. "You mean we could be trapped forever in another universe if we go?"

"Well, yes, it is possible." Jimmy answered. "If there were a Portal Machine in that universe, we could go back, but I'd have to modify all our recallers to still receive the portal's signal to be able to travel to distant universes at will. So till then, we'll have to put our universe travels on hold."

While Timmy and Tak still looked disappointed, Danny said, "I think it's for the best, Jimmy. We don't wanna get ourselves into a mess we can't get out of."

"Glad you understand." Jimmy smiled and turned to the machine. "I better shut it down for now."

Then Timmy turned to Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob. "But how awesome would it be to visit another undiscovered universe."

"Yeah, I guess it would be cool." Danny admitted. "Who knows what it would be like?"

"And think about who would be in it," Tak agreed. "Maybe monsters, aliens, or zombies. Or maybe about evil zombie versions of us!"

SpongeBob started to shiver in fright. "Monsters…zombies…?"

"Relax, SpongeBob." Timmy said coolly, "There could be anyone in all those universes. But nothing the five of us can't handle."

Danny chuckled, "Totally. Even if it is zombie versions of us in those universes, we'll be the ones to stop them if they cause trouble."

But before they could speculate anything else on what could be out there, they heard a loud beeping alarm coming from the Universe Portal Machine.

"Jimmy!" Timmy yelled over the noise. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Jimmy yelled back, looking nervous. "It just started malfunctioning!"

Then a large glowing portal suddenly appeared in the machine, and starting whirring while Jimmy stood there, almost paralyzed.

"Neutron, get away from there!" Timmy shouted before running forward.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted as he reached for him.

Timmy ran over and pulled Jimmy by his lab coat away from the portal, but the rescue was foiled when Timmy began to get sucked in himself. Danny quickly ran over and grabbed his hand, but the portal continued to suck them in, and it wasn't long until they were both pulled in.

The portal then disappeared and the machine shut down. Jimmy then ran over and tried to turn it on, but it was no use.

"Timmy…Danny…" Jimmy shouted in panic. "NO!"

SpongeBob and Tak stood there in shock as they looked at each other in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Mad Matches

_Here's the next chapter of World of the Crazies. A lot of crazy things happen here, it'll mess with your head…_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 2: Mad Matches

Meanwhile, Danny and Timmy were waking up after being sucked into Jimmy's Universe Portal Machine. Danny stood up and looked around and noticed they were in what looked like a dark science lab.

"Ugh…" Danny groaned as he held his head. "Where are we?"

"Danny?" Timmy asked, getting his attention. "Didn't we fall through Jimmy's Portal Machine?"

"Yeah, we did." Danny answered. "After that, we could be anywhere right now."

Then they heard a noise and Danny quickly ducked behind a desk as he pushed down on Timmy's head. "Timmy, get down." He whispered.

They peek from behind the desk to see the slide door open automatically, but they did not see anyone enter. They had a look of puzzlement until they hear a familiar voice, "This should repair any malfunctions we should be experiencing. Our stratagem should proceed accordingly afterwards without failure."

They immediately recognized the voice and vocabulary. Then Timmy stood up and ran over to see Jimmy Neutron.

"Neutron!" Timmy shouted happily until he stopped and notice something off by Jimmy's appearance.

He was wearing a white lab coat, a black shirt with an atom symbol, blue jeans, and a pair of safety goggles around his head; and his hairstyle was drooping a bit. Jimmy's eyes seemed to widen when he saw Timmy.

"Whoa," Timmy said when he saw him. "Nice look, you joining a mad science club?"

But Jimmy still stared at him in surprise. "Timmy Turner? But that's impossible. How are you here in this appearance?" he asked quietly in shock as he backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked in confusion. "You know who I am."

But Jimmy just glared as he grabbed a device off the table and immediately shoved it to Timmy's chest and the device shocked him as Timmy screamed and fell to the floor.

"Timmy!" Danny yelled as he stood up from his hiding place and ran over.

Jimmy stared in surprise at Danny as well, until he shook his head and narrowed his eyebrows for some reason.

Danny picked up the unconscious Timmy as he glared at Jimmy. "Jimmy, what was that all about?"

"Fear not." Jimmy answered. "All I did was halt the nerve signals from his brain. The effects should ware down in approximately twenty minutes. And by then he should awaken with his limbs mobile. If I were to zap him twice, it would leave him in a permanent state of paralysis with his mind also in a catatonic state."

Danny seemed surprised at what he just explained, "But…if it does all that, then why invent something like that?"

"Every great scientist must have something like that for their own gain. Otherwise, why let them escape if they know your secrets?"

"Well, I get everyone likes their own privacy, but that seems a little too hash for my taste."

"If that's what you think. But the better question would be; what are you two doing here?"

"Jimmy, it's us." Danny reminded him. "Danny and Timmy, remember?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaking me for someone else." The other Jimmy said, putting his hand up. "However, judging by your circumstances, I am not surprised why."

"Wait!" Danny said as his eyes widen. "If you're not Jimmy Neutron, then who are you? Where are we?"

The other Jimmy replied, "Just ask yourself: what's the last thing you recall before coming here?"

Danny looked away trying to think of the answer, "Well…we both fell through a portal in our friend's machine, and the next thing we knew, we both ended up here."

"So, it's true." The other Jimmy muttered to himself before turning back to Danny, "From your explanation, I concur you're both from another universe."

"Another universe?" Danny questioned until he looked around and realized, "We're in another universe?"

"Correct." The other Jimmy smiled. "Other than your own, there are other universes, millions of them; some with properties small or drastically different from yours and mine."

Danny stopped when he remembered the Jimmy he knew, saying that as well. Then he listened to the other Jimmy continue.

"Ones set in a different time frame or with undiscovered inhabitants. There may even be inhabitants who wear the same face as us, with the same characteristics to match. All while in a different universe, one who may possess the same outward appearance as us may have a personality opposite from the one we have. They could be a hero, criminal, monster, or maybe even the opposite gender. Discoveries like this are very valuable. Imagine the possibilities of encountering a universe different from ours. Would it bring glory…or threat?"

After the Alternate Jimmy's little speech, Danny stared and responded, "Believe me, I know a thing or two about other universes. But if all of that is true, what universe is this?"

"It's the same as any universe out there, but like I said, properties may differ."

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, thanks for the information. Until Timmy wakes up, I better find a way back to my universe."

As Danny turned and began to walk away with Timmy in his arms, the Alternate Jimmy suddenly spoke again, "It was HIS doing that you were sent here, wasn't it?"

Danny turned around and faced the genius again. "Who?" He asked, wondering what he meant.

"Your universe's version of myself." The Alternate Jimmy explained. "He created the Portal Machine that brought you two here, is that true?"

"Uh- yes," Danny hesitantly answered. "He is a genius like you, but this was all an accident."

"Is that so?" the Alternate Jimmy oddly began to smile slyly. "So it would seem that my other self has unintentional success and uses his intellect for the benefit of others. Right, Danny Fenton?"

Danny seemed surprise by his accurate guess. "You know me?"

"Of course. In your universe, you acquired ghost powers from a lab accident, and now use your gift to help the lives of others.

Danny's eyes widen at this. How was it that the Jimmy of this universe knows all this when the real Jimmy Neutron didn't even know this much about him when they met.

The Alternate Jimmy stared him, retaining his cunning smile. "Judging by your expression, I see I'm correct. You also say you desire to return to your own universe." Danny didn't respond to this. "Lucky for you, I can help you with that."

After a while, Danny finally spoke up, "Actually, I'd rather find my own way back."

"Oh?" Alternate Jimmy said in false surprise. "And how would you do that? You don't have the technology I possess to take you there. If you let me assist you, all would be easy."

"I'd much rather take a shot at it myself than let a stranger who knows my life story help me out." Danny responded with a glare.

"Is that so?" Alternate Jimmy asked with his smile turning into a smirk. "And what if you fail? Say you can't succeed after rejecting my offer to assist you. You never make it home. You never see your friends and family again; the thought of the sadness on their faces from you not being there and no knowledge of your whereabouts while you struggle in vain to try and return to them."

As Alternate Jimmy spoke, Danny's expression turned to horror and shock. "I…" he tried to speak. But Alternate Jimmy took this moment to continue on.

"And what of Timmy? Should he have to suffer the same fate because you selfishly declined the only opportunity you have of returning to your universe?"

Danny looked at Timmy still lying unconscious in his arms as Alternate Jimmy added, "I'm only doing this for your own good. We are friends in your universe, are we not? My other self would do the same for you if you were in the opposite position, wouldn't he?"

"Yes…" Danny answered in an almost inaudible tone.

"I should mention that I am warning you of the dangers you might face if you were to not accept my offer." Alternate Jimmy continued on, "Unlike your universe I'm sure, mine is something you have never experienced. I assure that once you step out the front door, you will wish you had let me sent you back home. There are unspeakable things out there, Danny. Whoever you meet out there, you will not be sure if you can trust them or not."

He stopped for a moment and saw Danny standing there, looking dazed. He smiled coolly and took the moment to ask, "So, Danny, what will it be?" he extended a hand to him.

Danny lifted his head and began to reach his hand out also. But then, he suddenly fired a green ecto-beam that hit Alternate Jimmy and slammed him into the wall.

The genius looked up at Danny with anger, but Danny changed into ghost form and said, "I believe what you said, and you're right. I'm not sure who I can trust in this universe…not even you."

He ran out the door, leaving the Alternate Jimmy, glaring angrily as he sat on the floor against the wall. "You just made a big miscalculation, Danny Phantom."

* * *

><p>Outside, Danny Phantom turned a corner and hid against the wall. "Timmy." He said, shaking the unconscious boy in his arms. "Timmy, wake up. I can't get out of here without your help."<p>

When Timmy didn't wake up, Danny just ran down the hall and tried to phase through the ceiling. But he just banged his head and couldn't go through, much to his confusion.

He heard a beeping noise and saw a laser come out of the wall. Then he quickly ran away from it and hid behind a crack in the wall. "Timmy, please wake up." He begged as he tried to shake Timmy awake. "I need your help, Timmy. Timmy!"

Then Timmy's eyelids wince and he slowly opened his eyes to see Danny and his surroundings. He gasped and shouted, "I wish we were out of here!"

Danny and Timmy disappear in a cloud of pink smoke. From behind a corner, Alternate Jimmy watched them and then turned with a scowl.

_In a world where things are different, yet somehow, some things are still the same. Can Timmy and Danny survive this strange new world? Please review what you think so far._


	3. Chapter 3: Hero of the Universe

_Here's the next chapter of "World of the Crazies". Last time, Danny and Timmy escaped Alternate Jimmy's grasp and now entered the alternate world. Find out what they discover…_

Chapter 3: Hero of the Universe

In a large alley, Timmy and Danny Fenton were sitting behind a large dumpster after escaping Alternate Jimmy's lab.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked Timmy.

Timmy stood up and moved his arms and legs up and down. "I can move again."

Suddenly, Timmy's fairies, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear above them. "We're glad you two are okay?" Wanda said with a smile.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cosmo answered, "We were hiding in Timmy's pocket." he shuddered. "That has to be the darkest place in the world."

Then Timmy asked, "What happened after I got shocked by Jimmy? And why was he acting weird?"

"That wasn't Jimmy." Danny answered. "Well, that wasn't the Jimmy we know. We're in some alternate universe after we fell through Jimmy's Portal Machine."

"Oh man," Timmy groaned sadly. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were back home."

His fairies waved her wands, but they suddenly stopped glowing and made the fart noise. "It's not working." Wanda told them. "I guess we can't get you back to our universe."

Timmy sighed in disappointment. "Now how are we gonna get back?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his recaller, but when he pushed a button on it, nothing happened. "And I can't use this to get us back either."

"The Jimmy of this universe did say he could get us back." Danny mentioned. "But I couldn't chance it. After what he did to you and the fact that he knows everything about us and our universe, there was no way we could trust him."

"Really?" Timmy asked in surprise. "He's THAT smart?"

"It looks like it." Danny answered solemnly. "He even used some kind of reverse psychology to try and get me to trust him…and the worst part is it almost worked."

"This is bad." Timmy said as he slumped. "If Jimmy is a psychotic genius in this world, who knows what everyone else is like here."

"What are you gonna do?" Wanda asked.

Danny stood up and said, "We have to find a way out of here."

"You mean we're gonna look around?" Timmy asked.

"It's the only choice we've got." Danny responded. "Besides, if this place is really as bad as it seems, we're strong enough to take it."

Timmy looked at Danny and smiled, and then he looked as his fairies, who smiled back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark room, the Alternate Jimmy was standing at a table mixing a liquid into a beaker. Another person in the shadows stood behind him and said, "You let them escape."<p>

Alternate Jimmy was unfazed by this as he stopped working momentarily. "They broke through my persuasion is all. But I know for certain that they will be back."

"And what if they don't." the figure asked. "We need them to go through with our plan."

Alternate Jimmy put on a small smirk in the dark and responded, "If they don't come back on their own…I have my ways."

* * *

><p>Danny and Timmy walked through the streets with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof following as cats. They see the town is bleak-looking with not many people outside.<p>

"What kind of world is this anyway?" Timmy asked, looking around.

"It can't be the Nega-Verse." Danny responded. "The Jimmy here is still a genius."

"Maybe we're in a Nega-Nega-Verse." Timmy guessed, looking rather excited. "One where everything's different, but still the same." He sees the others looking skeptical while he explains, "Like the Jimmy here is still a genius, but since he's good in our world, that means he's evil here."

Danny and the fairies still don't look convinced, but Wanda replies, "We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good speculation."

"TIMMY!" two voices called out. Timmy and Danny turn to see Chester and AJ running up to them.

"It's the Alternate Chester and AJ." Timmy realized.

"Just be careful." Danny whispered.

"Dude, you made it back." Alternate Chester said happily as he held Timmy's hands.

"Back from where?" Timmy asked, also acknowledging that there didn't seem to be anything really different about them.

"Wiped your memory, huh?" Alternate AJ thought he noticed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Timmy asked, still looking confused.

"You were captured, remember?" Alternate Chester told him. "How did you escape? And with all your limbs?"

"And no infusions or radioactivity too?" Alternate AJ asked.

"Guys, guys," Danny said, breaking into their conversation. "He doesn't know what you're talking about. You have us confused with someone else."

It was now that Alternate Chester and AJ acknowledge Danny's presence, and their eyes suddenly widen in shock. It wasn't long until they started to back away with frightened looks on their face.

"It's him…" Alternate AJ whispered. "What's he doing out here?"

"What's he gonna do to us this time?" Alternate Chester asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out!" Then the two covered their eyes and ran away screaming for their lives.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was weird."

"Danny," Cosmo said with a worried look. "You never told us you scared Chester and AJ."

"I don't!" Danny shouted defensively. "But I must be in this world. I could be an evil villain here."

"Or a big-time jerk." Timmy added. "But if Chester and AJ are the same in this world, then that means there's a chance our friends are good too. But what am I like? What did they mean when they said I escaped?"

Before they could think about it, they then heard the sound of an explosion and turn to see smoke coming from inside the Nasty Burger.

"Oh no!" Timmy shouted in shock. "What's happening?"

They suddenly see a figure crash through the glass window of the restaurant and run down the street with something in his hands.

"I don't really know, but we can't just stand here and watch it happen." Danny said with a determined glare. "Let's take care of this, Timmy."

Timmy nodded in agreement, "Right."

Danny changed into ghost form before flying off and Timmy ran after him with his fairies following.

The robber who broke into the Nasty Burger was wearing a trench coat and hat that was covering his face. He was running down the sidewalk with something hidden in his arms until Danny Phantom suddenly floated down in his way, stopping him from going any further.

"You know, there's a reason why they call it a fast-food restaurant." Danny was saying with his arms crossed. "But this may not be the case."

"You!" the robber said in a shocked voice as he stared at Danny. "What are you doing here…outside of all places."

"Something wrong with a little fresh air and butt-kicking?" Danny asked, pounding his fist into his hands.

The robber suddenly scoffed, "You obviously can't be him. You're far too childish."

"You know me in this universe?" Danny asked, looking surprised until he glared. "Who are you anyway?"

Suddenly, a poof came from behind him and Timmy appeared in the air and yanked off his hat before landing on the ground. "Gotcha!" he shouted in triumph.

Once the robber's face was revealed, Danny gasped to see it was the Alternate Vlad Masters and he was holding a box full of money.

"Vlad Masters?" Danny asked in shock.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming?" Cosmo said as Timmy's hammer.

"Out of my way, fools!" Alternate Vlad demanded. "I have to get out of here before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked with his fists glowing. "If you're supposed to be a billionaire, why are you stealing that?"

"And why aren't you in ghost form?" Timmy also asked, holding his large green hammer.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Alternate Vlad replied in confused annoyance. "I've never been wealthy, and what ghost form are you talking about?"

Danny and Timmy both seemed confused. "You mean you're not a billionaire creep with even creepier ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"Certainly not." Alternate Vlad answered. "Now out of my way before he finds me."

"Too late!" a high squeaky voice shouted as another figure jumped down from a building.

Before Danny or Timmy could tell who it was, the figure ran at fast speed and kicked Alternate Vlad down, causing him to drop the box of money.

"Still trying to bribe your way out of the genius's grasp, huh?" the figure asked as he stood over Alternate Vlad. He was wearing brown pants, a white shirt, black boots and finger-less gloves, a pink towel which resembled a cape the way he was wearing it, and an aviator hat.

Alternate Vlad growled on the ground and replied, "Of course, do you really think I want to end up like him over there." He pointed at Danny, much to the ghost boy's confusion.

The figure, with buckteeth, growled angrily and took out what looked like a sharp cooking fork. "You have five seconds to leave before I turn you in."

Then Alternate Vlad scrambled to get up and he ran away as fast as he could from the group. Danny and Timmy stared in shock at what happened and they turn to the figure. "You fellas alright?" he asked until he turned around and revealed himself to be the Alternate SpongeBob SquarePants."

"SpongeBob?" Danny asked in shock.

Once he saw him, Alternate SpongeBob gasped in shock. "Danny!" he put on a happy grin.

He then walked over to him with his arms spread apart. "I can't believe you're out here! You haven't been-" but then he stopped and his smile immediately dropped.

Danny just stood there, looking confused while Alternate SpongeBob pulled his goggles up from his eyes and glared, "You're not Danny."

"Uh…" Danny stammered nervously. "Well, I am but-"

Timmy whispered, "It's the Alternate SpongeBob."

"I figured." Danny whispered back, still looking nervous.

"What's going on?" Alternate SpongeBob asked as he took a step back cautiously. "Who are you guys?"

"SpongeBob," Wanda said. "Don't you know who we are?"

"We're Timmy and Danny." Timmy explained pointing at him and the others. "This is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof."

"I've never seen you before." Alternate SpongeBob replied until he looked at Danny again. "But you…you look just like-"

"SpongeBob, wait!" Danny stopped him and quickly explained. "I'm not who you think I am. We come from far away."

"We can't get back home." Timmy explained also. "We need help."

"Help, huh?" Alternate SpongeBob said, raising an eyebrow, but then smiled. "Well, you've come to the right sponge." But then he looked at Danny once again with a suspicious look. "But just to be sure…Danny, smile for me."

"What?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Do it!" Alternate SpongeBob shouted in a demanding tone.

Danny hesitated a bit until he put on a forced grin which Alternate SpongeBob seemed to observe.

"Okay," Alternate SpongeBob said. "I guess you can't be him, even if you look like him a bit."

"So are you gonna help us or not?" Timmy asked, looking impatient.

"Are you kidding, I'm a hero." Alternate SpongeBob answered as he lowered his goggles back over his eyes. "I always help those in need. Follow me back to my place and we'll talk some more."

Alternate SpongeBob picked up the box of money Alternate Vlad had stolen ran ahead while Timmy and Danny stay behind with the fairies.

"This is sweet." Timmy smiled at Danny and the fairies. "SpongeBob is still good in this universe. He can really help us."

"Yeah, but there's something not right about him." Danny replied, looking uncertain. "If Chester and AJ are afraid of me and Vlad was afraid to be like me, why isn't SpongeBob? And why did act like he knew who I was?"

Before they could respond, they heard Alternate SpongeBob shout, "Come on, guys! What are you waiting for?"

They then ran forward and followed Alternate SpongeBob to where ever he was taking them.

_Now that Timmy and Danny met a few residents of the strange world (some who fear Danny), what will they do when they follow Alternate SpongeBob home? Please review what you think so far._


	4. Chapter 4: History of Horror

_Here's the next chapter of "Nicktoons: World of the Crazies". Last time, they met Alternate SpongeBob, but are not sure whether they can trust him or not._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 4: History of Horror

Later on, after meeting the Alternate SpongeBob SquarePants and returning the money Alternate Vlad had stolen, Timmy, Danny, and the fairies reach a large orange apartment that Alternate SpongeBob led them to.

"Well, here we are." Alternate SpongeBob pointed. "My own pad."

"This is really where you live?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Alternate SpongeBob nodded. "Just follow me inside and we'll get this all straightened out."

As Alternate SpongeBob walked inside, Timmy looked at Danny and said, "I guess this SpongeBob doesn't live in a pineapple under the sea." Danny narrowed his eyes dully at this.

Danny and Timmy walk in and look around the living room to see it was not much different than the real SpongeBob's place, though a lot less colorful and lively.

"Just take a seat on the couch and I'll be with you in a moment." Alternate SpongeBob told the two.

Danny and Timmy obey and both take a seat on the old worn out red couch by the wall. Then a snail which resembled Gary, slithered over to them.

"Aw, it's Gary." Timmy said in a cute babyish voice. "Does he want to be petted?"

"Could I get you anything, sirs?" Alternate Gary actually said in a sophisticated British accent, causing the two boys to yelp in shock.

Just then, Alternate SpongeBob walked over to them with his goggles over his helmet. "I see you guys have met my butler, Garold." He introduced. "Every great superhero needs one. Is there anything you boys would like to drink?"

"Uhh…" Danny stammered. "Two purple flurps?"

"Of course, sir." Alternate Gary responded before slithering away.

"Is he supposed to talk?" Timmy asked Alternate SpongeBob.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" Alternate SpongeBob asked, looking rather confused.

Danny covered Timmy's mouth as he answered, "No reason."

Alternate SpongeBob shook his head. "Boy, you two are all too weird."

When the sponge walked away, Timmy whispered to Danny, "Other than talking snails, this universe is pretty cool."

"How can you say that?" Danny whispered back. "What makes you think we can even trust this guy?"

"It's SpongeBob," Timmy replied bitterly. "He saved us and he's still the same happy and cheery SpongeBob we know."  
>"Well, Jimmy is still the genius kid we know, and he turned out to be a psychotic loon who tried to kill us."<p>

Timmy turned his head to see Alternate SpongeBob absent-mindedly staring out the window for some reason. "Maybe." He responded unsure. "But this SpongeBob doesn't seem bad so far, otherwise he would've already tried to kill us. Let's just give him a chance."

"Okay," Danny reluctantly agreed. "But I still think there's something off about him."

"What can be so different about him from the real SpongeBob?"

At this, they see Alternate SpongeBob remove his helmet, and from out of it fell long red hair attached to his head. Danny and Timmy's eyes slowly widen and jaws lower as they see Alternate SpongeBob close his eyes and shake his head in what looked like slow-motion to the boys as they see his long elegant red hair move left and right in the air. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were even stunned by this, but Wanda couldn't help but grin.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Timmy asked Danny, still in shock.

"No," Danny responded, just as shocked.

Then Alternate SpongeBob's hair finally stopped behind his shoulders and he turned around to notice Danny and Timmy still staring at him with their jaws still lowered. "Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked them in concern.

The two finally shake their heads back to reality and nervously respond. "Oh, I…just…" Danny tried to say.

"We…were just…" Timmy also stammered.

"Thinking that…"

Just then, Alternate Gary returned with two glasses of purple flurp on a tray attached to his shell, and the two quickly grabbed a glass and drank it quickly.

Danny then turned to Alternate SpongeBob and said, "So why don't we talk now?"

* * *

><p>Later on, Timmy, Danny, and Alternate SpongeBob were sitting at a table, discussing things as Alternate Gary slowly went around the table, placing dishes of food in front of them. Wanda was feeding Poof a bottle as Cosmo drank some purple flurp.<p>

"Another universe, huh?" Alternate SpongeBob questioned at what the two had told him. "Hmm, that's tough. It really explains a lot."

Then Timmy added, "Not to mention we appeared right in the lab of an evil Jimmy Neutron."

Right after Timmy's sentence, Alternate SpongeBob suddenly crushed a glass of purple flurp in his hand with the liquid sliding down his hand and onto the table.

"Uh…SpongeBob?" Danny asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

Alternate SpongeBob loosened his grip on the crushed glass and shook his head as he put on a smile, "Oh yes, I'm just fine. Don't worry about me."

"But you just freaked out when I mentioned Jimmy Neutron." Timmy pointed out.

Just like last time, Alternate SpongeBob's face winced and this time pounded his fist on the table, causing all the glasses and plates to clang on the table.

"SpongeBob, relax." Danny quickly said. "We're sorry, but we wanna know more about this universe, even if it has to do with Jimmy Neutron."

Alternate SpongeBob gritted his teeth and seemed to growl quietly. But then, he quickly calmed down and responded, "Very well."

Danny and Timmy go silent as Alternate SpongeBob begins saying, "From what you told me, your universe is nothing compared to the one here. In this universe, we don't have any disease called 'Rickmoons'."

"Uh…that's Nicktoons" Danny corrected. "And it's not a disease; it's a team that Timmy, me, you, and a good Jimmy Neutron formed in our universe."

"Nicktoons, huh? Alternate SpongeBob understood until he muttered quietly, "Dumb name for a team if you ask me." But then he coughed in his fist and said, "Well, you see, around here we don't have separate worlds or multi-dimensions; just one."

"That explains why we saw everyone here." Timmy realized. "This is pretty cool, having all our worlds merged together and everyone living in one place."

"You may think that." Alternate SpongeBob said in a solemn tone. "But not many are happy with the way things are, especially with 'him' around."

"'him'?" Timmy questioned.

"You don't mean Jimmy Neutron, do you?" Danny asked, which made Alternate SpongeBob wince again.

"Yes," Alternate SpongeBob answered. "His intellectual brain has made him a mad man. Anyone who comes in contact with him may never be seen again…or worse."

Danny and Timmy gulp in shock. "That can't be right." Danny said in disbelief. "Jimmy would never do that."

"Maybe in your universe he wouldn't." SpongeBob replied with an angered look. "But I'm sure you saw just how he is when you encountered him first hand."

Danny looked over at Timmy and frowned, while the younger boy frowned back at him. "Have you ever run into him yourself?" Timmy asked Alternate SpongeBob.

Alternate SpongeBob frowned and averted his eyes away from them. "A few times…to stop him from doing what he does best."

"Which is…?" Danny wanted to know.

"Experimentation." Alternate SpongeBob answered. "Neutron always experiments with things he could use for his own gain and would take out anyone who stands in the way of that."

"By experiments," Timmy nervously began asking. "What kind do you mean?"

"That depends. Sometimes, it's been said that usually his experiments are to test his inventions on his captives to see if they're successful." Alternate SpongeBob sighed sadly. "And who knows if they were successful or not…especially to the one he's testing it on."

Timmy looked at Danny and said, "Our Jimmy would never experiment on other people."

Alternate SpongeBob pounded his fists on the table again. "Well, our Jimmy would not even consider the safety of others!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the boys.

"We're sorry." Danny uttered out of his mouth. "If…you don't mind me asking, do you know anyone who Jimmy has captured?"

Alternate SpongeBob was silent for a bit until he finally answered, "A few…but I couldn't save them. His lab is heavily guarded with tight security. Every time I try to break in, I'm only barely able to escape myself. So far…I've only managed to go in and save one."

"Who?" Timmy asked.

Alternate SpongeBob looked at Danny for a moment, but then shook his head. "Nobody important." Then he turned to a snail clock on the wall and he stood up. "Oh, is it that time already? We better get some shut eye."

"But we still have so many questions." Danny pointed out.

"Like how we can get back home." Timmy added.

But Alternate SpongeBob stood up and said, "That can all wait until tomorrow. Besides, with the day you boys have had, you need all your strength back. In the morning, I can show you around this universe."

Danny and Timmy didn't look sure about that until Alternate SpongeBob opened a door. "You can both stay in this room. I usually use this room for when guests stay over anyway."

The two boys walk in and see one large bed set in the middle of the small room. "I guess this is fine." Danny responded.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the morning." Alternate SpongeBob smiled as he left the room. "Pleasant dreams."

Once the door closed, Danny turned to Timmy and quickly said, "See, I told you there was something off about him."

"I know," Timmy nodded and put one hand on his head. "Did you see his hair?"

Wanda appeared and smiled dreamingly. "It was the most beautiful hair in the entire world."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cosmo asked, looking annoyed.

"It wouldn't kill you to grow hair as gorgeous as that." Wanda replied with a glare.

But Danny just interrupted, "Will you guys forget about the hair! I'm talking about SpongeBob's attitude. You did notice how he flinched every time we mentioned Jimmy."

"Yeah, that's true." Timmy agreed. "Despite his cool and appealing doo, he does act funny like everyone else in this universe."

Danny frowned sadly, "Yeah…and that's what worries me. If Jimmy's supposed to be the bad guy, and SpongeBob is still a hero; what are you and me like…and what about everyone else?"

_Everything has been learned for the better and for the worst, what else will be found out in this strange universe. Please review what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: A Day in the Life

_Here's the next chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies" Last time, Danny and Timmy were taken in by Alternate SpongeBob and told all about the terrible fate of the alternate world. What more surprises await them?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 5: A Day in the Life of a Doppelganger

The next morning, after spending the night in the home of this universe's SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny and Timmy were still sleeping in the single bed inside the room Alternate SpongeBob let them sleep in.

The two Nicktoons snored in their sleep, sprawled over the bed until the bedroom door suddenly slammed open with Alternate SpongeBob standing there with a large grin on his face.

"GOOD MORNING!" he shouted in SpongeBob's usual happy tone.

"AAAHH!" Danny and Timmy both screamed as they sat up with Timmy falling over onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh, sorry," Alternate SpongeBob said with a sheepish smile. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Danny's eyes soon adjusted and he looked at Alternate SpongeBob, first noticing his long autumn-red hair, and remembering he was in a different universe. He suddenly looked down and frowned sadly.

Timmy then stood up and rubbed his sore head. "Well, that just proves he's just like the real SpongeBob."

"Come on, you guys." Alternate SpongeBob urged. "We have a lot to do today."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Danny responded.

Once Alternate SpongeBob walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, Danny got out of bed and said to Timmy, "Well, while we're with the other SpongeBob, we might as well try to find a way back to the real world."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Timmy asked. "You remember what Jimmy said, if we come here to another universe, we can never come back since our recallers don't work here."

"Oh yeah," Danny said uncomfortably. "I remember that. But he also said that if there was another Portal Machine we can go back."

"But the only Portal Machine that can possibly exist in this universe is the one the Alternate Jimmy Neutron has, and you didn't forget what he did to us and all the things Alternate SpongeBob told us."

"I know, I know." Danny quickly responded. "But if SpongeBob is really the hero he says he is, then maybe he could help us get back into Jimmy's lab without him ever knowing we were there."

"I guess that could work." Timmy said with a nod. "But don't you remember what Alternate SpongeBob said?"

"I know…" Danny answered uncomfortably with his hand covering part of his face. "That's what I'm still trying to work out."

* * *

><p>Later on, Timmy, Danny, the fairies, and Alternate SpongeBob leave his house and look out on the streets to see it was just the way they remember it was yesterday; dark, gloomy, and nearly empty.<p>

"Is it always like this?" Danny asked Alternate SpongeBob.

"Why, of course." Alternate SpongeBob answered. "Without me around, things would be a lot worse."

As they walked down the sidewalk, Danny looked at Timmy and nodded. Timmy also nodded in response and he looked at Alternate SpongeBob. "Uh, hey…SpongeBob?" he asked nervously. "About that thing you told us yesterday, about…you-know-who. Is it possible that he would be able to find us?"

Alternate SpongeBob turned to him with a frown on his face. "Yes," he solemnly answered as he took out what looked like a gun. "I'm gonna take care of that now."

He aimed it at the two, which caused Timmy and Danny to scream and hold each other in fright.

But when Alternate SpongeBob pulled the trigger, instead of bullets like they expected, a bunch of bubbles shot out and flew over their heads.

They heard sparks of electricity from behind them and they turn to see a broken video camera on the top of the wall, shorted out by the bubble liquid.

Danny turned to Alternate SpongeBob and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Those are surveillance cameras created by Neutron himself." Alternate SpongeBob explained. "If it caught you, then he would be able to locate you faster than you can say, 'busted'."

"Wow," Timmy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem." Alternate SpongeBob said in a cheery tone and smile. "Come on, we're almost there."

When Alternate SpongeBob continued walking forward, Danny immediately turned to Timmy and whispered, "I told you there was something really off about him."

"What?" Timmy asked with a shrug. "He just saved our lives."

"In the most weirdest way possible." Danny pointed out. "Can you ever imagine the real SpongeBob doing something like that?"

"Well…no." Timmy admitted. "But this is supposed to be an alternate dimension. Everyone is different…in this case, SpongeBob's much cooler."

"'Cooler'?" Danny questioned, looking annoyed. "Okay, I admit, he is, but that's not the point. Where is he even taking us? He could be taking us someplace dangerous for all we know."

Timmy just stared at Danny, looking slightly annoyed. "What's your problem? You've been saying stuff about Alternate SpongeBob ever since we met him, and even when he told us what he's doing here."

"Well…" Danny said in a nervous tone. "This is a different universe. So, we should at least try to be careful."

"I think Danny may have a point, sport." Wanda said. "We still don't know too much of what this universe is like so we should be careful." Then she smiled and looked toward Alternate SpongeBob. "Even though SpongeBob does have amazing hair."

Cosmo just frowned again and said, "Haven't you heard? Green is the new red, baby."

As the three walked down the sidewalk, Alternate SpongeBob stopped and waved off with a smile. "Hey there, Denzel!"

Danny and Timmy look ahead to see Alternate SpongeBob talking to Mr. Crocker, who was getting in his van. They prepare for a fight, but Wanda extended her paw and pointed forward.

Crocker noticed the sponge and waved back, "Ah, hello there, Mr. SquarePants. I'm just off to my teaching job which I totally love. Have a super-riffic day."

After he drove off, Danny just stared dumbfounded. "That was Mr. Crocker?"

"He didn't spaz out, and he's actually happy." Timmy noticed, equally confused. "How do you know him anyway?"

"We've met before." Alternate SpongeBob answered. "A couple months ago, Neutron's army invaded his school and attempted to take more test subjects. I came and defeated practically every robot that came to capture all the innocent school children and faculty there."

"You did that all by yourself?" Timmy asked in amazement.

"Yeah huh," Alternate SpongeBob nodded excitedly. "I kept everyone safe and the plans for capture were a failure…almost."

Danny noticed Alternate SpongeBob's sudden sadness and he pushed to ask, "What do you mean 'almost'?"

"There…there was one that I couldn't save: a kid." Alternate SpongeBob answered sadly. "And like I said before, going into Neutron's base, I could never break anyone out."

"I'm sorry." Timmy said in sympathy.

"It's okay." Alternate SpongeBob said, smiling a bit. "I know that one day; I'll get in and save everyone there."

"Who was the kid that got captured?" Danny wanted to know.

"I don't know." Alternate SpongeBob answered with a shrug. "Never caught his name."

"Was there anyone named Timmy Turner there?" Timmy asked in excitement. "He has to be the alternate me."

"Sorry, but I don't know anyone named Timmy Turner." Alternate SpongeBob mentioned with a smile. "You're the first one I've met."

Timmy seemed disappointed while Danny stared down at him. But Alternate SpongeBob just turned around and said, "Come on, fellas, let's go."

When he walked away, Timmy turned to Danny and said, "I guess we really don't know each other in this universe."

"That kinda explains a lot." Danny replied. "But who knows what you could be like in this universe. You could be evil like Jimmy."

"Or evil like you?" Timmy asked with a sly smile.

"I'm not evil." Danny replied with a frown. "Just because a couple people ran away from me yesterday, it doesn't mean I'm evil here." Then he looked ahead and spotted someone familiar. "Hey Kwan!" he greeted with a smile and wave.

Once the Alternate Kwan spotted him from the other sidewalk, he screamed in fear and covered his eyes. "Don't hurt me! I'm not staring at you!" then he continued screaming and ran away.

Danny just stood there dumbfounded, while Timmy chuckled, "Guess you're a jerk who turns people into stone when they look at you."

Danny glared at him and replied, "That still doesn't prove anything."

"Well, you never know," Timmy said as he continued to smile. "He or the Alternate Jimmy could turn up at any moment."

But right after he said that, something tied around Timmy and pulled him away as he screamed.

"Timmy!" Danny and the fairies both screamed, catching Alternate SpongeBob's attention.

Timmy was pulled back onto the ground with the rope glowing and sparking with electricity that seemed to be shocking Timmy a bit. At the end of the rope was a figure dressed in a blue robe with a long collar covering his face. On the middle of the collar seemed to be a blue atom symbol button.

Danny noticed this and glared. "So, you're back." He grunted as he changed into ghost form. "Let's have a chat to catch up."

The figure looked up to see Danny and Alternate SpongeBob about to charge. "You save Timmy." Alternate SpongeBob told Danny. "I'll take care of the kidnapper."

"Okay, but…" Danny tried to say, but Alternate SpongeBob already charged off.

Before he knew it, he saw Alternate SpongeBob run at fast speed, almost like a ninja, and he ran up the wall and ricochet off as he pulled out what looked like a small shell and flung it off toward the figure, and it hit his hand, causing him to let go of the rope as he pummeled into him and they rolled on the ground.

Danny stared awestruck as this until he heard Timmy screaming from the pain of the shock the rope emitted.

"Oh man," Danny soon remembered and ran toward his friend. "Hang on, Timmy."

He ran forward and fired an ecto-beam from his finger-tip and it hit the electric rope, cutting it in half and freeing Timmy as he fell to the ground.

"Timmy," Danny asked as he leaned down and held him up. "You okay?"

Timmy opened his eyes and groaned, "Oh…What happened?" then he winced and held his arm.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear in front of them. "Here, Timmy," Wanda said as Cosmo makes a green box appear. "Have some of our medicine."

They open it and sparkles of dust fly out of it and land on Timmy as he smiles and stretched.

"Ah, that's much better." Timmy said with a calm sigh, and then turns to Danny. "By the way, where's Alternate SpongeBob."

To answer his question, they turn to see the figure that attacked, hunched over and growling like a mad dog as he lunged toward Alternate SpongeBob, who did not look intimidated and just swiftly side-stepped and punched the figure down in the back of the head.

Alternate SpongeBob turned around and walked toward Danny and Timmy. "Phew," he said, wiping his forehead. "Glad to see you're alright, Timmy."

But the figure than got up, still hunched over and snarling even more before running toward Alternate SpongeBob again as he growled.

Danny noticed this and prepared an ecto-beam. "SpongeBob, look out!"

But before he could fire, Alternate SpongeBob narrowed his eyes and turned around, grabbing the figure's arm and pushing him to the ground, restraining both his arms. Danny and Timmy stared at him, agape.

"Has SpongeBob always been that cool?" Timmy asked Danny.

"Danny!" Alternate SpongeBob shouted in a demanding voice. "Show us who this assassin is."

"Uh…right." Danny quickly got up and ran toward Alternate SpongeBob and the restrained figure. "Although, I already have an idea." He grabbed the figure's collar. "Tell us what you want, Jim…" but once he yanked it off, it was not Alternate Jimmy in the robe, but the Alternate Sheen Estevez. "…een, Sheen!"

But he wasn't like the real Sheen he knew. This Sheen had sharp fangs instead of teeth and sharp claws on his fingers, and yellow eyes instead of brown.

"Oh, my gosh!" Timmy shouted in excitement. "It's the Alternate Sheen!"

"You know this guy?" Alternate SpongeBob asked the two as he kept Alternate Sheen restrained.

"Sorta," Danny answered. "If you let him go, maybe we can talk to him."

"Alright," Alternate SpongeBob reluctantly agreed. "But he better not try anything funny."

After Alternate SpongeBob let him go, Alternate Sheen continued to snarl as he backed away from the group.

"Sheen," Danny began cautiously saying as he slowly tried to approach. "We know you don't know us, but please tell us who did this to you."

Alternate Sheen momentarily stopped snarling and smirked as he showed his sharp teeth. "It was Jimmy of course. What do you think?" he answered in a hissing voice.

Timmy gasped in shock. "Oh man, are you serious? Sheen, come with us! You don't have to go back and let Jimmy keep doing this to you!"

Alternate Sheen growled again and replied, "Why would I do that? I like it this way! I'm covered in hair and I walk on four legs! And as long as I obey Neutron's every command, he can make me cooler!"

The fairies looked at each other, and Danny and Timmy did the same with each other. Then he began to approach the group on all fours again. "Now I just gotta do this one thing and I'll make Jimmy really happy."

As Danny and Timmy stood there in shock, Alternate SpongeBob suddenly got in front of them and held his cooking fork. "One more step and I'll skin you alive." He said with a glare.

At this, Alternate Sheen stopped in place and took a step back. He then growled and said, "You win this round."

He then ran away as Alternate SpongeBob slumped and sighed in relief. "Oh Poseidon, that was a close call. You guys okay?"

"Uh…yeah, we're fine." Danny answered in an unsure tone. "We handle that kind of stuff all the time."

"Though that was beyond anything we've ever dealt with before." Timmy added as he looked to see a scared Poof hiding his face into Wanda.

"Well, I gotta admit, you guys are pretty tough for something called a Pickpoon." Alternate SpongeBob pointed out.

"Nicktoon." Danny corrected dully.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you guys up." Alternate SpongeBob said with a smile. "How about we go where I always go after a successful mission like this? The Krusty Kocktail!"

When Alternate SpongeBob ran off and Danny and Timmy were supposed to follow him, the two boys couldn't help but stare at each other in shock as they both repeated, "The Krusty what?"


	6. Chapter 6: Binge Celebration

_Here's the next chapter of "Nicktoons: World of the Crazies". Last time, Alternate SpongeBob decided to take Danny and Timmy to a special place to help them relax. Though, it might not be the best place to relax._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 6: Binge Celebration

Later that day, Alternate SpongeBob, Danny, Timmy, and the fairies stopped in front of a large building. "Well, here we are." Alternate SpongeBob pointed with a smile.

Danny and Timmy stare at the building that had a sign above reading 'Krusty Kocktail'. After much speculation, they concluded that this was definitely the alternate version of the Krusty Krab, though the building was shaped differently to look much like a large barrel than a treasure chest.

"This is the Krusty Krab, isn't it?" Timmy asked Alternate SpongeBob.

"Krusty Krab?" Alternate SpongeBob questioned with a confused look.

"Well, we have a place like this back in our universe." Danny explained. "It's kinda good to know there's still a place around here where we can get krabby patties."

"Krabby patties?" Alternate SpongeBob asked with an even more confused look. "What kind of universe do you live in?"

Danny and Timmy were even more surprised. "No krabby patties?" Wanda asked in shock.

Cosmo even shouted, "What kind of backwater universe is this?"

Alternate SpongeBob then skipped ahead. "Come on, guys! What are you waiting for?" he then walked through the retractable front doors.

Danny and Timmy glance at each other and go inside and were in awe to see the inside looked almost nothing like the Krusty Krab. Everything was set differently, there was a stage in the corner of the room, the tables looked the same except the customers seemed to be drinking out of strange mugs, and there was a long counter that Alternate SpongeBob was sitting at.

"Over here!" Alternate SpongeBob shouted with a wave.

The two boys rush over to him while Wanda just grabbed Cosmo and Poof. "This is no family-friendly place." She angrily said before poofing away.

Danny and Timmy walk past the tables and join him on his right of the counter. "Well, what do you think?" Alternate SpongeBob asked them with a smile.

"Uh…" Danny stuttered to say. "I don't really know. If there are no krabby patties here, what is there to eat?"

"I think you mean 'drink'." Alternate SpongeBob corrected as he pounded on the table. "Over here, Krabs!"

Then suddenly the Alternate Mr. Krabs walked over to them, wearing a bartender outfit. "Ahoy, SpongeBob, I was wonderin' what you'd show up again."

"Sorry, Mr. Krabs, I ran into a bit of trouble the other day." Alternate SpongeBob smiled slyly and pointed at Danny and Timmy. "Give us three shots of the Special."

He put a couple of coins on the counter which Alternate Mr. Krabs contentedly accepted. "Three Specials comin' right up."

When he walked away, Alternate SpongeBob explained to them, "That's Mr. Krabs, he owns this dig."

"We kinda figured that out." Timmy mentioned. "But how can you work in a place like this?"

Alternate SpongeBob chuckled, "Oh, I don't work here, Timmy. All I do is sing karaoke on Open Mic Night." He pointed at the stage in the corner of the room. "Work here, no."

"Confused, yes." Danny added with a raised eyebrow. "It kinda beats the thought of you working here in a-"

"Three Specials." The three turn to see an Alternate Squidward handing them three large mugs. Then he oddly waved at Alternate SpongeBob as he walked away. "Catch you later, SquarePants."

"Wait, you like SpongeBob?" Timmy asked in shock, nearly climbing on the table.

"He's got great hair." Alternate Squidward simply answered as he left. "What'd you expect?"

"Well," Alternate SpongeBob held his mug in the air to toast. "To new comrades!"

But before he could drink, Danny interrupted him and quickly said, "Uh-w-wait a minute, SpongeBob. In case you didn't notice. We're in a bar, and Timmy and I are kids, so…we can't actually drink…"

However, Alternate SpongeBob just chuckled again and patted Timmy on the head. "Oh, you silly kids." He held up his glass and explained, "This isn't anything naughty. It's Mr. Krabs's special recipe for the perfect drink. Although, the last time I was here and I had about eight or nine of these, I did feel a little…- ah, what does it matter? Just try it. It's for anyone of any age."

After Alternate SpongeBob started chugging his drink down, Danny and Timmy stare at theirs for a second before grasping their mug and taking a large sip.

It wasn't long until they widen their eyes and Timmy is the first to spit out his drink. "Ugh!" Timmy gagged. "This taste like…mushed krabby patties mixed into a smoothie."

"I know, isn't it great?" Alternate SpongeBob asked with a smile. "Mr. Krabs came up with this brilliant drink by mixing these strange burgers in the blender and creating the ultimate beverage! Fantastic!"

Timmy pushed his cup away and looked sick as he stepped out of his seat. "I'm gonna…go wash my mouth out in the bathroom."

Danny watched Timmy walked away, and once he was gone, Danny stealthily grabbed Timmy's mug next to his own and started drinking it, obviously not sharing Timmy's thoughts of the krabby patty drink.

* * *

><p>When Alternate Mr. Krabs was rounding a corner of the back, he stopped when he spotted the wanted posters of Timmy and Danny on the wall. He looked out of the corner to see Danny and Alternate SpongeBob sitting at the counter, drinking. As he looked at the poster again, dollar bill signs seemed to light up in his eyes. He then rushed to the phone and speedily dialed it.<p>

"Yes, hello?" Alternate Mr. Krabs said into the phone with a greedy smirk on his face. "I have just the ones you're lookin' for."

* * *

><p>Back at the counter, Danny pushed his empty mug away and started striking up a conversation with Alternate SpongeBob.<p>

"Hey, uh…SpongeBob?" Danny asked nervously. "Do you know anyone in this universe who…resembles me in anyway?"

"Hmm…" Alternate SpongeBob scratched his chin in thought at the question. "Well, you do kinda remind me of that guy over there."

Danny turned and saw what looked like an Alternate Francis chugging a krabby patty drink in one gulp and burping afterwards.

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "How- Oh, never mind. That's not what I meant. I wanna know if you know the alternate version of me."

While Alternate SpongeBob was drinking, his eyes widen and he silently choked on his drink. He quickly straightened up and gave a nervous giggle. "Why would you wanna know the you of this world?"

"It has me concerned." Danny answered. "When people see me, they act like I'm about to do something horrible to them, and you acted like you knew who I was before we met- not to mention, you tried to hug me."

Alternate SpongeBob looked away in what seemed like sadness. "Well…we have met before." Then he grew a small smile. "We still see each other sometimes."

Danny smiled. "So you do know him." But then his smile immediately dropped. "Wait! What's he like if people are afraid of him? Is he a jerk?"

"Oh no, no," Alternate SpongeBob answered defensively. "He's just misunderstood. Once you get to know him, he's a real swell guy."

"Phew," Danny said in relief and smiled. "So he's good here too." But then his smile dropped again. "Wait, does he really punch people?"

"Well, yes, but I'm sure he doesn't really mean it." Alternate SpongeBob answered. "Usually, he only does when people are mean to him…or when they stare at him."

Danny's eyes widen and quickly turns his head toward Alternate SpongeBob, "What? You can't be serious! So he's evil in this universe? I'M evil in this universe?"

"Of course not, Danny." Alternate SpongeBob replied, patting him on the back. "You're a great guy- here and here." Danny seemed to calm down a bit until Alternate SpongeBob added, "Except with those ecto-beams. Those things can really hurt if you say the wrong thing around him."

While Danny looked dazed and confused, Alternate Squidward came over to them and said, "SpongeBob, we got a problem. We need entertainment."

"Well, what about your clarinet." Alternate SpongeBob asked.

"My reed is shot. We need your singing talents to keep the audience entertained."

Alternate SpongeBob thought to himself and snapped his fingers. "You're right. I'm the hero even for friends."

When he hopped off his seat and marched off, Danny snapped out of his daze and looked to see Alternate SpongeBob heading to the stage. Alternate SpongeBob grabbed the microphone and a spotlight shone on him as Danny walked toward the front of the stage to get a better view, and was eventually joined by Timmy, who returned from the bathroom.

After everyone had their attention to Alternate SpongeBob, he cleared his throat and sang, "_Me, me, me, me, MEEEEE!_" then he pointed in one direction and a soothing song began playing.

Alternate SpongeBob: "**My tighty-whiteys**

**Tighty-whiteys**

**Who makes my whole light worthwhile?**

**So I start everyday with a smile**

**You fit like a glove, you make me proud of you**

**That's why I love you, my tighty-whiteys**"

As he sang, the audience cheered and Danny and Timmy watched in enthusiasm. "I gotta admit," Timmy told Danny with a smile. "Other than the bad guys here, this universe is pretty cool."

"It'll be nice to tell Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob about it once we get back." But once Danny said this, a look of realization and horror appeared on his face.

Alternate SpongeBob: "**When you're old and gray**

**I won't throw you away**

**I'll spend laundry day with my tighty-whiteys**"

While Alternate SpongeBob continued singing happily, Danny quickly turned to Timmy and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Timmy, we have to figure it out!"

"Figure what out?" Timmy asked in confusion.  
>"How are we gonna get back home?"<p>

But before they could ponder over this, the front doors of the bar blew open and a group of four large droids similar to the one that attacked Retroville before all this, came in and scanned the perimeter. From the lead one's point of view, it spotted Danny and Timmy among the crowd. Then their eyes suddenly glow bright red and they started marching into the bar, firing lasers in every direction.

The customers all ran around screaming while Alternate SpongeBob seemed to be the only one acting calm. The red-headed sponge then swung the microphone by its cord and flung it at the lead droid, causing its head to static.

Danny had changed into ghost form and fired a couple of ghost rays. "Let's get out of this place!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Timmy replied as he pulled a two gold stars out of his pockets and threw them at the droids.

Alternate SpongeBob spotted the boys and he jumped off the stage, swinging on a chandelier, and landing right between Danny and Timmy, and they ran up the stairs of the bar.

As the droids proceeded to follow them, Mr. Krabs peeked out from behind the counter and asked, "Hey, where's me reward?"

When Danny, Timmy, and Alternate SpongeBob were on the walkway above the saloon, they peeked down to see the droids attempting to follow them. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I can fly us both out of here." Danny told as he held out his hands. "Just grab on."

"We can't do that." Alternate SpongeBob replied. "We have to get out of here stealthily."

"Ghosts are totally stealthy." Danny mentioned in an offended tone.

"This ain't one of your Sickmoon fights back home, kid."

Timmy turned around and spotted something as he smiled, "A garbage chute!"

Alternate SpongeBob turned and smiled also. "That's perfect! Let's go."

"Wait, we can't-" but before Danny could finish, Alternate SpongeBob just grabbed his arm and pulled him through the entrance of the chute and he screamed as he slid down the pipe with Timmy and Alternate SpongeBob.

_A special note, the song that Alternate SpongeBob sings "My Tighty Whiteys" is an actual SpongeBob song that can be heard on "The Best Day Ever Album"._


	7. Chapter 7: Refuge

_Here's the next chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies. Last time, Danny, Timmy, and Alternate SpongeBob barely escaped another attempt to capture them. Where will they go next?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 7: Refuge

In a dark hallway that looked similar to the one Danny and Timmy ran down before, Alternate Jimmy was closing a cage door as a pair of yellow eyes glared at him from the darkness. "Next time I won't go so easy." He said with a glare at the shadowed creature.

When Alternate Jimmy was about to walk away, the same figure from before stepped forward with the shadows still covering him.

"You do realize your dog-boy and rust-bucket army failed." The figure said with his arms crossed. "And now we're falling behind schedule."

"I'm aware." Alternate Jimmy responded with his back facing the figure. "They know we're after them, and they must have that pathetic excuse of a hero assisting them as well."

"Well, genius, what are you gonna do?" The figure asked in an impatient tone. "Like I said, time is of the essence."

"You'll just have to be patient for a little while longer." Alternate Jimmy answered with a calm smile. "I know my last two servants failed, but my dog hasn't been out in a while…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alternate Jimmy's droids pass a dumpster in an alley next to the Krusty Kocktail they had almost destroyed in their search for Danny and Timmy. Once they were gone, three heads poked out of the garbage in the dumpster.<p>

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear out of nowhere and Wanda says to them, "I can't believe you were attacked by those robots again."

Alternate SpongeBob stared at the two in question. "'Again'?"

"It's a long story." Danny replied as he got out of the dumpster. "Only last time, we didn't have to hide under piles of trash."

"Well, now what do we do?" Timmy asked as he climbed out of the dumpster. "We're being hunted by hybrid versions of our friends and evil robots created by an eviler Jimmy."

"My suspicions are proven." Alternate SpongeBob said as he swiftly hopped next to them. "He is after you. I don't know why, but he is."

Danny and Timmy suddenly looked worried until Timmy asked, "Well...well, what are we supposed to do?"

"The only option we have is to hide someplace until we figure out how to get you two back home." Alternate SpongeBob answered until he turned around with a smile. "And I think I know just the place. Come on!"

When the red-headed sponge ran off, Timmy smiled at his fairies before following while Danny seemed to frown sadly and follow.

* * *

><p>Later on, in another part of town, they seemed to be in what looked like the Dimmsdale Park. Timmy seemed confused by this and asked, "What are we doing here?"<p>

"You'll see." Alternate SpongeBob answered with a smile until he stopped. "Ooh, we're here."

When Danny and Timmy stop, they look ahead to see a large boulder sitting in front of them. They easily recognized it as the home of SpongeBob's best friend.

"Oh, I get it." Timmy said with a chuckle.

"You brought us here to hide with your best friend, Patrick." Danny realized also until he got a confused look. "Wait, is this a good thing?"

"You're almost right." Alternate SpongeBob happily answered. "Patrick is my friend and my sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Danny, Timmy, and the fairies asked in unison.

"That's right. We used to do battle against Neutron's forces all the time. But then, there was when I had to go solo because I needed him to stay here so he could protect someone I care about."

"Who?" Danny asked in wonder.

Until the rock sprung open and someone's voice called out from inside the hole in the ground, "SpongeBob!"

Danny and Timmy smiled a bit expecting to see a certain chubby pink starfish. But instead, from out of the hole, came none other than the Alternate Sandy Cheeks. She wasn't wearing a space suit and helmet, and was wearing a purple miniskirt and short light-blue top that replaced her purple bikini.

She hugged Alternate SpongeBob and said in her usual southern accent, "I was wonderin' when you'd get back. Y'all had me worried sick what with you gone the past couple days."

"I'm sorry, Sandy." Alternate SpongeBob apologized and seemed to be holding Alternate Sandy's hand. "I had a lot of business to take care of."

"Whoa, hold on." Danny interrupted. "I thought you said your sidekick, Patrick, was here."

"You brought 'him'?" Alternate Sandy whispered in Alternate SpongeBob with what sounded like fear in her voice.

"I did, but I'll explain later." Alternate SpongeBob whispered back.

Then he turned back to the boys, "You see, guys, Sandy's staying here so she could be protected from any threats." Then he seemed to make glowing eyes at Alternate Sandy. "After all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Timmy and Danny's eyes nearly bug out of their head as they see what is going on. Alternate Sandy smiled and leaned close to him, "Aww, SpongeBob, you're all too sweet."

The two then puckered their lips and leaned their heads close. Timmy and Danny practically freak out as kissing noises were heard and the two try to look away as they seemed grossed out by this. Wanda covered Poof's eyes to prevent him from viewing, much to his dismay.

Cosmo had a panicked look as he yelled, "I knew this place was a madhouse!"

Once the Alternate SpongeBob and Sandy stop, the Alternate Patrick came out from under the rock. He was wearing a red mask, a blue bed sheet as a cape, and white underwear; possibly trying to resemble a superhero.

"SpongeBob, you're back." Alternate Patrick said happily, but then gasped when he noticed Timmy and Danny standing there. "SpongeBob, it's the guys on the posters! Call the scary smart guy!"

When he ran to a payphone and started dialing, Alternate SpongeBob had come over and stopped him as he calmly grabbed the phone out of his hand and hung it up.

"Calm down, Patrick." Alternate SpongeBob told him with a smile. "These guys are my friends. They need our help and as heroes, we have to give it to them."

"Oh…" Alternate Patrick said, understanding. "Does that mean we can't turn them in to the scary smart guy?"

Danny tried not to chuckle as he looked at Timmy and said, "It looks like Patrick is still the same lovable doofus in this universe."

Then Alternate Sandy walked over to them and said, "You fellers should get inside before someone sees you and reports y'all in."

Danny nodded as well as Timmy as he responded, "Uh- right!"

When Alternate Sandy, Alternate Patrick took Danny and Timmy under the rock, Alternate SpongeBob turned his head back and looked in the distance as if he were expecting something or someone.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Danny and Timmy were sitting on the sandy couch as they talked with Alternate Patrick, who kept them entertained with the stories of his and Alternate SpongeBob's glory days.<p>

"…and then, SpongeBob and I fought those evil leprechauns off. They were scary and at least ten feet tall, but when the two of us beat them down, they didn't know what hit 'em."

Timmy and Poof seemed in awe over the story. "Wow!"

But Danny had a skeptical look after listening, "Uh…Patrick? How could they be leprechauns if they were ten feet tall?"

"Excuse me, but were you there?" Alternate Patrick asked in an annoyed tone.

Afterwards, Alternate SpongeBob and Alternate Sandy came over after having a talk about what had been going on.

"SpongeBob told me everything." Alternate Sandy said with an excited smile. "Are you two really from another universe that's exactly like ours, but with different aspects?"

"Well…yeah, sorta like that." Danny answered in an unsure tone.

"Some things are different." Timmy added. "Or actually…some things are REALLY different, like you guys."

"He's right, doll." Alternate SpongeBob said with a nod. "In their universe, I'm part of their team along with a good version of Neutron and we fight crime as 'The Flickcoons'."

"NICKTOONS!" Timmy and Danny both corrected for what was probably the tenth time since they arrived in the universe.

"What am I like?" Alternate Patrick asked excitedly. "I must be even smarter than I am here."

Danny and Timmy stare at each other until Wanda asks, "Do you guys know how we can get back to it?"

"Well, we really haven't gotten around to that." Alternate SpongeBob answered.  
>"From everything we've learned so far, we might be able to find a way to get y'all back safe and sound." Alternate Sandy finished.<p>

"That's great!" Timmy said excitedly. "We'll be back home before you know it."

"Now hold up just a second there, Timmy." Alternate SpongeBob interrupted. "Remember, we still need to figure out HOW we're gonna get you back. Till then, let's just crash for the night and we'll come up with a plan in the morning."

Timmy stood up and responded, "Sounds good to me."

Danny stood up and nodded, not saying anything though.

"Patrick, would you be so kind as to show them where they can stay for the night?" Alternate SpongeBob asked.

Alternate Patrick saluted and responded happily, "Yes, Sir."

Danny, Timmy, and the fairies followed Alternate Patrick out of the room, and once they were gone, Alternate Sandy said to Alternate SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, did ya notice that there's somethin' buggin' your friend, Danny." Then she whispered, "Kinda weird since he's not like…you know…"

Alternate SpongeBob simply replied, "He's probably just a little tired from the big day we've had." Then he whispered back, "And I know, he's a little more…happier and…less assertive than him. But of course, no one can replace a good friend like him."

Alternate Sandy just frowned dully at him and sarcastically said, "You're darn right."

_They're safe and sound for now. But is there really no hope of returning to the real world and be stuck in the estranged universe with even stranger inhabitants? Please review what you think._


	8. Chapter 8: Fetched

_Here's the next chapter of "Nicktoons: World of the Crazies". Last time, Alternate SpongeBob brought them somewhere safe. Is it really safe?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 8: Fetched

Late at night, under the rock which belonged to Alternate Patrick Star, Timmy was in a room, sleeping on a bed made of sand. He was sleeping soundly until a wand tapped on his head.

"Timmy?" Cosmo's voice asked in a whisper. "Timmy."

Timmy winced a bit, but then continued sleeping soundly. Then a rattle suddenly banged on his head and a babyish voice asked, "Poof, poof, poof."

"Ugh…" Timmy grunted as he awoken and sat up, looking tired. "What's going on?"

"Timmy, we finally woke you up!" Cosmo said excitedly.

Wanda then explains, "Danny walked outside a minute ago. We wondered why, so we decided to wake you up and check on him."

"Well, that's weird." Timmy simply answered with a yawn until he got out of bed. "I guess I better go see what he's up to. He could get into trouble if he's out there by himself."

Timmy quickly and quietly left the room, hoping not to wake up the Alternate SpongeBob, Alternate Sandy, and Alternate Patrick. He climbed up the small ladder that led to the top and he opened the rock a crack to see Danny standing outside in the darkness by himself.

"Danny?" Timmy asked as he stepped outside.

Danny quickly turned around when he heard his name being called. "Timmy!" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing outside?"

"I could ask you that?" Timmy asked with his arms crossed. "Don't you know it could be dangerous if Alternate Neutron's goons were to find you out here?"

They looked into the distance to see a couple of lights shining from behind the tall buildings in town.

"I know." Danny answered. "I just had to come out here and think for a second."

"About what?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Well…SpongeBob and the others were talking about finding us a way to get home." Danny recalled. "But…I'm wondering how they will be able to do it."

"They said we would think about something in the morning." Timmy mentioned. "Sandy's still smart here, so she can figure something out."

"Well, what I mean is…Do you remember what Jimmy told us before we came here to this universe?"

Timmy thought to himself for a while, but then he snapped his fingers and smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember. Jimmy was showing us his Portal Machine and we were talking about all the undiscovered universes we'd be able to see."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about after all that." Danny pointed out as he took out his recaller. "Jimmy said that since his machine wasn't finished to send signals for our recallers to work, we wouldn't be able to come back, so that means we're stuck here."

Timmy's smile dropped and he frowned sadly. "Oh yeah…I remember that too. But I'm sure there has to be some way back. There has to be."

"I think there is. We need another Portal Machine. And the only one I know who has one for sure is the Jimmy Neutron of this universe. He told me so when we met him."

"Of course, that makes sense." Timmy also realized, but didn't seem to like it. "But that Jimmy tried to kill us. There's no way we could trust him to get us back home."

"I know…But if we can't find any other way back home, we might have to try and find a way to use his machine. I mean think about everyone else back home…they're probably really worried since they don't know where we are."

"Yeah…they probably are." Timmy admitted as he scratched his head, but then he turned back to Danny sharply. "Wait! You still wanna go back into that alternate Jimmy's lab?"

"Of course I wanna go back into Alternate Jimmy's lab, I just...think it would be better if we used some of his technology to help us get back."

"But that could be totally dangerous. Alternate SpongeBob can't even break into that place without getting caught. What makes you think we can?"

"We have to at least try. We have to get back to our worlds and everyone who's there waiting for us. I mean, think about how they must be feeling not knowing where we are."

Then Timmy's eyes widen in realization. "Wait a second…this is about what the Alternate Jimmy said to you, isn't it?"

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Timmy shouted in a knowing tone. "Cosmo and Wanda told me what happened after Jimmy knocked me out. This is because you really believed everything he told you, huh?"

Danny blushed slightly and looked away in anger. "Of course not. After everything he did, there's no way I believe him."

"Well, you're definitely not acting like it." Timmy said, crossing his arms. "Even if there really is no way outta this universe, so what? This is place is really cool. The Alternate SpongeBob's tough and cool, so he'd totally keep us safe."

"He can't protect us forever. Alternate Jimmy's still after us, and he won't stop until he gets whatever he wants from us, which is all the more reason why we should get back to our own universe as soon as we can."

"Doesn't mean we have to break into his totally dangerous lab to get back," Timmy said, eyeing Danny. "Besides, him trying to get us or that you're worried about everyone can't be the only reason you wanna go back so badly."

Danny seemed defeated by this and he hesitantly answered, "Well…I guess it's just…" he paused for a moment before finally answering, "This place is crazy!"

Timmy looked surprised by this answer, "What?"

"It's true. This whole universe is so crazy you can't tell who's who." Danny immediately answered. "Jimmy's a mad scientist, Vlad's a mooch, SpongeBob's a hero with red locks, Crocker's a sane school teacher, Sheen's part dingo, and me…" he stopped for a moment and held his head sadly, "I don't know what to expect."

Timmy stared at him for a moment and then tried to put on a smile. "We've been in worse situations than this. Besides, I'm sure the real Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak are trying to find a way to get us back as we speak. But until then, we just have to make the most this universe."

Then he started to walk away which made Danny curious. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Candy Bar we passed a block away. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"The Candy Bar?" Danny asked in surprise. "Why there?"

"Well, the Nasty Burger is packed with criminals, and the Krusty Kocktail's destroyed from earlier, so it's time to go to the next best place." Timmy turned around and grinned. "I love being in a universe with all the best places to eat in one world."

"But it's dangerous to go out by yourself." Danny pointed out. "You heard what SpongeBob said, we have to stay here."

"I won't get into trouble by just getting a milkshake." Timmy retorted. "If you weren't so paranoid about this place, we could easily get to and back. I'm going."

When Timmy crossed his arms and walked off, Danny turned his back to him and frowned angrily. "Fine! Get turned into an experiment monkey by a mad scientist, see if I care!"

As soon as Danny began to huff away, he was stopped when he heard a familiar scream in the distance. "Timmy?" he asked as he quickly ran around a corner of the park. He gasped at the next thing he saw.

It was a giant animatronic dog that was standing on two legs with sharp claws for hands and a head that Danny seemed to horrifyingly recognize. He slowly backed away in fear as he muttered under his breath, "Goddard?"

But then he stopped when he noticed Timmy leaning back on the ground in fear as the Alternate Goddard approached him.

Danny shook his head and gained an angered look as he ran toward the large robot dog, changing into ghost form. Alternate Goddard took a swipe at Timmy with his right claw, but Danny quickly grabbed a hold of Timmy and turned him and Timmy intangible to avoid it.

Once he turned them both solid, he pushed the younger boy aside and leapt the other way as Alternate Goddard pounded his fist on the ground where they were.

"Timmy, RUN!" Danny yelled to him.

Timmy nodded and got up as quickly as he could and started running back to the hideout, but Alternate Goddard spotted this and fired eyebeams that hit a nearby tree and fell in Timmy's path.

Danny then flew forward with his fist held in the air and he gave a hard punch to Alternate Goddard's metal back. However, it was a hard punch indeed. Tears appeared in Danny's eyes and he held his right hand that was throbbing in pain as he moaned inaudibly.

Alternate Goddard began to approach Timmy again as the boy backed away in fear. "Good dog, nice dog. You know, we're friends in another universe." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Once he recovered, Danny began to fire ecto-beams at the large robot dog, but it did not seem to affect him. This however, seemed to only annoy Alternate Goddard and he turned his head toward Danny and charged at surprisingly fast speed with his arms held in back of him as he roared in rage.

Danny just floated there paralyzed while Alternate Goddard opened his mouth and approached him. When it looked like it was over, Timmy suddenly stood in his way and yelled, "NO!"

And much to Danny's horror, Alternate Goddard ate Timmy in one bite and swallowed him whole.

"NOOO!" Danny yelled as Alternate Goddard turned around and began to walk away.

Danny growled angrily and flew toward Alternate Goddard at fast speed, but the robot dog just smacked him away with his arm and the ghost boy landed in a tree, falling through the branches and landing upside-down on the ground with a thud. His eyes then began to close as his vision dimmed, seeing an upside-down view of Alternate Goddard walk away with Timmy still in his stomach.

_You would need a bigger newspaper for this kind of situation. Ah well, it's too late now. What'll happen next? Please review what you think._


	9. Chapter 9: Science and Magic Combine

_I'll give you a little heads up, the last bit of this chapter might get a little creepy. But don't let that stop you from enjoying the rest of the story...sometimes creepy is good._

_Enjoy..._

Chapter 9: Science and Magic Combine

"_Danny?_"

The darkness began to fade away as brightness appeared and a distorted vision of three figures appeared; one of which continued asking in a voice of panic, "_Danny! Come back to us!_"

The vision soon became focused and it showed a red-headed SpongeBob looking worried with Alternate Sandy and Alternate Patrick standing next to him, staring at him also.

"Look, he's waking up." Alternate Patrick said with a smile.

Danny groaned with his eyes half-open. He was lying on the ground upside-down against a tree outside, now in his human form with twigs and leaves around him from the tree he fell out of last night.

"Danny!" Wanda shouted with a smile. "Thank goodness you're alright."

He fell forward on his front and turned around as he held his aching head. "SpongeBob?" he asked in a low voice. "What happened?"

"Don't know," Alternate SpongeBob answered. "We found you outside, sleeping with a large bump on your noggin. But camping out here at night is a very reckless thing to do with you-know-who wandering around for you."

At this name, Danny's eyes widen in realization. "What's wrong, partner?" Alternate Sandy asked, noticing his expression.

"Where's Timmy?" Danny asked in panic as he stood up.

"We don't know." Cosmo answered.

"We haven't seen him since last night when he went out looking for you." Wanda finished.

"Oh no," Danny gasped with a horrified look. "He's got him. Neutron…He's got Timmy."

The group's eyes widen in shock as Poof's eyes water and his lip quivers as if he's about to cry.

Danny continued explaining sadly, "We were attacked by a giant robot dog. I knew it had to have the same owner as the one in my universe."

Alternate SpongeBob then narrowed his eyes as he frowned. "He sicked his mutt on them. He has Timmy in his clutches now."

"We have to save him." Danny urged Alternate SpongeBob. "We have to go to Jimmy's lab and get him back."

"But it's dangerous there." Alternate Sandy warned. "If y'all go, ya might not make it back."

"No," Alternate SpongeBob said with his hand in front of her. "Timmy's our comrade. As a hero, I must save my comrades and friends."

"But how are we gonna get in Jimmy's lab." Wanda asked. "We were barely able to make it out alive last time."

"And with all our limbs and no infusions or radioactivity." Cosmo added.

"SpongeBob," Danny said turning to the sponge. "You said you went in there dozens of times and escaped. You must know the place like the back of your hand."

Alternate SpongeBob nodded. "That's right. I have gone in there and I know the place well. But I've only managed to save one from that place." Then he suddenly narrowed his eyes darkly and put on his aviator helmet, lowering his goggles. "…and I think that one person is the only one who can help us find our way in there."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside a dark room, Timmy was beginning to open his eyes after falling unconscious upon being captured.<p>

Once he was awake, he looked around. "Am I alive? Wait…I'm not digested by stomach acid." Then he smiled. "I'm not dog food after all! But wait!" his smile suddenly dropped again. "I was eaten by the Alternate Goddard…how did I get out?"

As he tried not to think about it too hard, he suddenly realized he was unable to move his arms or his entire body.

Before he could figure out why, a bright light suddenly shone in the distance, nearly blinding him.

"You'll find that escape is impossible." A young sophisticated voice said. "I have taken precaution to ensure you can't get away this time."

When Timmy's eyes adjusted to the light, he looked down to notice he was strapped to a metal table with his arms restrained to his sides by a strap across his body as were his legs being held together.

Timmy tried hard to break out of it, but like the voice had said, escape was impossible. "Man, this is just like that scary movie 'The Psychos'." Then he momentarily stopped struggling and his eyes widen. "Oh no…what if I get impaled with pitchforks?"

"What an interesting idea," the voice said again. "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer."

"Who are you?" he yelled out to the voice.

"I think you already know." The voice answered as he came into view. "After all, we've met…in your universe and mine."

Timmy gasped to see it was the Alternate Jimmy Neutron. "You!" he shouted.

"Correct, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy said in a calm tone with a smile. "Never thought you would see me again, did you? I would of course like to apologize for my actions upon our first meeting. If I had known it was you, I would never have assaulted you with my technology."

"So you sent a giant robot dog to eat me and upchuck me here in your clutches?" Timmy responded with a glare.

"I should point out that my Mecha-Goddard has a detachable chest, allowing me to release my 'guests' from their captor."

"Whatever!" Timmy shouted as he struggled to get free. "Let me out of here!"

"I'm afraid I have to decline your request, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy replied, not losing his calm tone. "After all, you still have what we need."

"'We'?" Timmy questioned.

"Should we tell him our plan?" another voice asked from somewhere in the darkness. Timmy seemed to recognize it.

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Alternate Jimmy replied. "I mean how else are we gonna convince him?"

"Wha…what's going on?" Timmy asked in a scared voice. "Who else is there?"

"I know in your universe you were the only one who possessed magical abilities with assistance." Alternate Jimmy explained to Timmy. "But, I know that there is in fact someone else on your team with this ability, but had it congenitally."

Timmy's eyes widen as the second voice steps into the light. It was a fourteen-year-old with dark skin, messy brown hair, pale-green eyes, purple face paint, wearing a furry blue hat with small horns, a beige shawl with red trimming, a purple loin cloth, and a strap across his waist.

"Tak?" Timmy asked, recognizing the figure as his shaman friend.

"You may recognize him as your ally, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy explained. "But here, he is quite the opposite."

"Thanks for the introduction, Neutron." Alternate Tak said to the genius with a smirk. "But why don't we get this party started."

"No!" Timmy shouted in shock. "You're evil too?"

"'Evil' is such a strong word, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy said with a sly smile and shrug. "The correct term would be 'iniquity malevolent'."

"Yawn," Alternate Tak said with an annoyed look. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Do what?" Timmy asked with a nervous look.

"It's simple really," Alternate Jimmy began explaining. "We have a desire to travel to other universes; to see what's out there and what may inhabit that world."

"Liar!" Timmy suddenly yelled. "There's no way that's the truth!"

"Oh really?" Alternate Jimmy asked with a smirk. "Wouldn't that also be the case with the reason you're present here?"

"Uhhh…" Timmy stuttered until he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Alternate Tak touching his left shoulder with his eyes closed as if he were in thought. "It's true." He said, still in thought. "You're there, Neutron, and they're both standing in front of that machine."

Alternate Jimmy smiled and crossed his arms. "Just as I suspected."

"What was that all about?" Timmy asked after Alternate Tak removed his hand.

"Why, that's a shaman ability that Tak can perform." Alternate Jimmy proudly explained. "He can see into people's thoughts and memories through physical contact."

"What?" Timmy asked in shock and anger. "Tak can't do that!"

"Maybe in your universe he can't, but the Tak in mine is far more superior."

Just then, Alternate Tak once again touched Timmy's shoulders and performed this ability. "Eww, you're right."

But Timmy pulled himself away as far as the binds would let him and he yelled, "Alright, you've shown me all the great things you can do better than anyone in my universe, now let me go!"

"But that's not why we brought you here, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy explained. "You see, as I said before, we desire to travel to your universe."

"Well, you can forget it!" Timmy shouted in response. "I'll never bring you to my universe! Even if I would, I don't know how!"

"That's where you're wrong, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy continued. "As I am a genius, I can create a way for my portal machine to take us to far away universes. But in order to do that, I need data from a specific world that I wish to go to. When I discovered your universe I was far intrigued by it that I set my sights on destination for there. I was able to collect a small amount of data from that universe that would open the portal for a few seconds, allowing me to obtain someone that could give me far more data than I'll ever need."

As he listened, Timmy soon came to a realization, "It was you. You brought Danny and me here."

"Of course he did." Alternate Tak said in a cold tone. "How else would we get what we needed?"

But Alternate Jimmy held up his hand to stop him as he continued, "Although, it wasn't what I intended. I was first interested in bringing my other self here, so I first sent a droid to fetch him. However, it was a failure since it was destroyed by you and the others. So I reopened the portal which would give me enough time to pull him in myself. But thanks to your meddling, I ended up with you and Danny."

"Well, I'm obviously not Neutron." Timmy pointed out, glaring angrily. "So you might as well just let me go and send us back."

"Just one moment." Alternate Jimmy interrupted yet again. "I'm not finished yet. Since you two are here, you obviously have all the data I need to make the portal activate. You may not be a genius like me, but from all your travels and experiences, you have just what I need."

Alternate Tak seemed rather bored from his explanation, but was stirred when Timmy yelled, "You can forget it, Alternate Nerdtron! I'll never talk! You're not getting any data from me!"

"Wrong again, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy said turning to a tray with various instruments on it. "I don't need to torture you until you concede to get any information I desire. That's why I have Tak here, to assist me in what I plan to do."

Alternate Tak placed his palm on Timmy's head as the boy tried to pull away as he yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"His tiny brain has everything we need." Alternate Tak announced. "Now it's up to you to broadcast it."

"Broadcast?" Timmy peeped with widened eyes until he spotted Alternate Jimmy holding a scalpel.

"Well, I do need that data out of your mind somehow, Timmy." Alternate Jimmy said with a cunning smile. "By combining my scientific abilities and Tak's shaman abilities, I can tap into your brain and project everything Tak would be able to see so that I may witness it as well."

Timmy glanced at the other sharp implements that lay on the tray and he gulped in horror. "How are you gonna do that?" He asked in a small voice that was barely audible.

"Oh, you know," Alternate Tak said, coolly leaning on the table as he ran his finger across Timmy's forehead. "…just slice across here…" then he poked the side of his head, "…and a drill right here."

At this, Timmy screamed in horror as he tried even harder to break out of his binds. Alternate Jimmy didn't seem fazed by this at all and he just chuckled, "Just as repartee as ever, aren't you, Tak?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with!" Alternate Tak shouted over Timmy's screams.

"It is hard to concentrate with all this noise." Alternate Jimmy simply said, not even looking bothered. "I believe you forgot something."

While, Timmy continued screaming for his life, Alternate Tak reached behind his loincloth and pulled out a small pouch. He reached inside and pulled out something hidden in his fist, which he then opened over Timmy, letting a strange dust fall over him.

"You're gonna take a nice long nap, and when you wake up, it'll all be over." Alternate Tak said with a cold smirk. "That is…IF you wake up."

Timmy then stopped screaming and struggling and lied still. But then he shouted, "Your plans still won't work! If I can't stop you, Danny will!"

"Danny?" Alternate Jimmy scoffed in amusement. "Ha! It wouldn't matter anyway, I know all of his abilities- and not just from observing him in your universe. It makes sense you would depend on him so much. It makes sense why you would depend on any of your comrades to stop me if you can't. You're completely useless."

"What…" Timmy asked as his eyelids started to drop. "What are you talking about?"

"When you think about it, you're inferior compared to the rest of your team members," Alternate Jimmy coolly explained as he fiddled with a machine next to the table. "I mean, I have my intelligence, Danny has his paranormal abilities, SpongeBob is a sea sponge with the abilities to match, and what are you? You have magical abilities in contrast to Tak, but they only come from your three allies when they are present. Well, where are they now, Timmy? Their absence is the precise reason you're in this situation.

"Why are you even in that team anyway? You obviously can't contribute anything. The only reason you're there is for the thrill of adventure."

Timmy's eyelids drop lower as he struggled to hold them open as he listened to Alternate Jimmy's verbal taunt. "You're…you're wrong."

"Am I?" Alternate Jimmy asked with a smirk as he turned around, holding a pair of electrical implements. "If I knew my other self, he feels exact same way about you. He hopes you were strong enough to be put on offensive tactics where Danny and Tak usually go, but he knows you would just get hurt and in the way. The only reason he hasn't expelled you from the team yet is he's afraid of hurting your feelings being best friends and all."

Timmy's eyes looked just about ready to close, but he was far too drowsy to show what kind of emotional impact this taunt was having on him.

"Though, I must admit, I do pity him. Having someone low-rate to my team would be an inconvenience for everyone. It would be better if he used his gifted genius to assist you, but knowing how he is…that will most likely never happen. He truly has no idea what he's capable of from helping you. After all…" he broke into a cruel smile, "I've managed to do astounding things to you here."

Timmy's droopy eyes widened a bit, but Alternate Tak just stood over him and said, "Why don't you mull over all the blabber during your next two seconds of consciousness."

"No…" Timmy tried to shout, but his eyes closed and he drifted off into deep sleep. "It's not true! It's all not true…it's not…"

"True?" Alternate Jimmy finished as he approached Timmy with the device. "Yes, it is."

_Mental torture, my favorite kind of torture out there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one._


	10. Chapter 10: Mirror of Mendacity

_Here's another chapter of "Nicktoons: World of the Crazies". This is a particular favorite chapter of mine since after much build-up throughout the story; we finally meet Alternate Danny and find out whether he's a hero…or a villain._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 10: Mirror of Mendacity

In the Alternate Town, Danny, the fairies, and Alternate SpongeBob made their way to rescue Timmy from Alternate Jimmy. The ghost boy and fairies followed Alternate SpongeBob to the one who would help them make their way to the science lab.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked since Alternate SpongeBob had not told them where they were going and who they were seeing. "Timmy's in trouble and we're wasting time."

"Wasting? Ha!" Alternate SpongeBob laughed as he turned to them. "Trust me on this, Danny. We're going to someone who will definitely be able to help us."

"I hope so." Danny replied. "Compared to everyone else we've met, he better be helpful."

"Oh, don't you worry." Alternate SpongeBob assured. "Once you meet him, you'll see I was right."

"Wait a minute," Wanda said in thought as she looked around the street. "This place looks very familiar."

"All our homes are here." Danny reminded. "Of course it looks familiar."

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed as he pointed forward. "Look how big Timmy's tree house is."

At this, Danny suddenly stopped and noticed that he wasn't in what looked like Dimmsdale- or Timmy's backyard. It was a street in Amity Park, and up ahead in the corner of the street was Fenton Works.

"My house?" Danny asked in surprise, but then gave a small smile, "Never thought I'd see it in this universe." But then he dropped to a nervous frown. "And if it's there, then that means…"

"Danny!" a familiar female voice called out which made Danny turn around to see someone he immediately recognized.

It was an Alternate Sam, who didn't look too different other than wearing a longer skirt, two ponytails in her hair, and her palms seemed to be wrapped in bandages that also covered her forearms.

"Sam!" Danny shouted as he smiled.

Then the Alternate Sam hugged him as she smiled, "Danny, I can't believe you're out here!"

Danny seemed a little surprised, but he then got a love-struck smile while Alternate SpongeBob spoke up, "Actually, Sam, that's not Danny."

"Yes, I am." Danny happily said as Alternate Sam continued to hug him.

"What are you talking about, SpongeBob." Alternate Sam asked, looking angered as she stepped back. "Of course it's…" but when she looked at Danny, she noticed something by his appearance. "Oh…I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's the smile, I know." Alternate SpongeBob added. "It's the only thing that kept me from being further fooled."

"Sam," Danny asked as he grabbed Alternate Sam's hand. "I may not be whoever I'm supposed to be in this universe, but I'm still the same."

"No, it's just…" Alternate Sam said, looking sad. "You're just the Danny I wish he would be." Then she turned around and prepared to leave, but stopped for a moment and turned her head with a small smile, "Well, whoever you really are, thanks for reminding me of the real Danny."

When Alternate Sam was gone, Danny seemed even more confused than before. "The way I used to be?"

"It looks like you really are Dark Dan Phantom in this universe." Cosmo pointed out.

"No!" Danny yelled in shock. "I don't get it. Who am I supposed to be in this universe? Back at the bar, you told me I was good, SpongeBob."

Alternate SpongeBob sighed as he lifted his goggled up and took a seat on the steps of Fenton Works. "Oh, Danny, it's time I told you the truth."

He patted on the spot next to him on the steps which Danny took before Alternate SpongeBob started explaining, "Remember when I told you there was only one person I ever saved from Neutron's lab?"

"Yeah?" Danny answered, looking hesitant to know the answer.

"Well…" Alternate SpongeBob began explaining. "That person was you…from this universe."

Danny's eyes widen as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof look surprised as well. "But it goes back farther than that." Alternate SpongeBob continued explaining, "About five months before I'd met you, there was an accident down in your basement where a weird ghost portal was. It exploded while you were in it and when you came out, you had strange ghost powers."

Danny had an odd expression as he listened to Alternate SpongeBob's interpretation of the story from this universe. He didn't bother to question him though, but he didn't anticipate what came next in the story.

"After you got ghost powers, you weren't sure what to do next, you were…a little scared by your new abilities and you wanted help. That was when you were offered help…by him."

"You don't mean…" Wanda asked in fright.

Alternate SpongeBob nodded and continued, "When you went into his lab, he was so intrigued by your powers that he wanted to know what you were capable of and how your powers worked, and after that, you never came out. From what I heard, you were gone for weeks and he had done unspeakable things to you through the use of science."

Danny seemed horrified by this story as Alternate SpongeBob began to finish, "After that was when I went in, I tried to see who I can save from Neutron's clutches. I had found you locked in a cell and restrained to the wall. I had introduced myself and soon enough managed to break you free from your imprisonment. The two of us managed to work together and barely make it out alive from that place and make it back home." Then he smiled warmly. "Ever since, the two of us have been best friends…like brothers."

Cosmo sniffled with tears in his eyes. "That was the most beautiful story ever."

"If by beautiful as in scarring, then yes it is." Danny added until he stood up. "If the last part is true then he should be willing to help us and he must know the lab like the back of his hand if he had really spent four months in there."

When he was about to open the front door, Alternate SpongeBob quickly said, "I wouldn't just go right in if I were you, Danny! You see, my Danny gets a little…shy around strangers." He gave a nervous chuckle and smile, "You should let me go in first and I'll let you know when you can come in."

"We don't have time." Danny replied as he opened the door. "If we're even gonna save Timmy, we have to get the Alternate Me's help now."

He then rushed in as Alternate SpongeBob had a nervous look. "Oh, this is gonna end badly." The fairies stared at each other in confusion.

As Danny walked through the house, he saw the inside was dark, dirty, and unkempt. He wondered how it was possible for anyone to be living here. "Hello?" Danny called out.

What he didn't know was someone was watching him from upstairs in the dark. "Hello?" Danny called out again. "Is there anyone named Danny Fenton here?"

But instead of his question being answered, a green ecto-beam fired and knocked him onto the ground. Danny groaned in pain and sat up, "What the…"

A voice that sounded exactly like Danny's then said, "Are you lost? Don't worry, I can show you the way out."

Another ecto-beam fired and hit Danny in the chest, sliding him on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing in the shadows of a corner. "Wait!" Danny shouted to the figure. "Are you Danny Fenton?"

"Gee, I don't know." The figure answered with the sounds of rattling chains coming from his movements. "Maybe this should tell us."

Another ecto-beam fired which Danny tried to dodge, but it instead hit him in the back, causing him to slide on his face.

Meanwhile, Alternate SpongeBob and the fairies walked through the front door, and Wanda asked, "Are you sure it's okay to enter announced?"

"Of course." Alternate SpongeBob answered happily. "Danny may get disturbed around strangers, but he loves company."

But then they heard a loud blast come from somewhere in the house. "Oh no!" Alternate SpongeBob gasped, "Wait, Danny! Don't hurt him, he's just a guest!" he shouted while running further into the house.

Danny was still getting blasted with ecto-beams and he tried to stand up. "I'm Going-" he tried to shout only to get hit again. "I'm-" but then he was hit again. "I-"

He was hit yet again with an ecto-beam as the figure still stood in the darkness with his right hand glowing with green energy. "Had enough?"

"Cut it out!" Danny shouted while leaning on the ground. "I'm you! I'm you from another universe!"

"Nice try." The figure scoffed. "You'll have to do better than that, loser."

"Danny!" Alternate SpongeBob yelled as he ran in front of Danny and spoke to the figure, "Danny, stop! You don't know what's going on, he's with me!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof floated over to Danny and sprinkled some magic dust on him to heal his injuries.

"SpongeBob," the figure spoke. "Why did you bring all of these morons? You know how much I hate company."

"'Morons'?" Cosmo repeated with a smile. "He referred to all of us as morons instead of just me!"

"I'll explain that later." Alternate SpongeBob replied to the figure with a smile. "But come on out and introduce yourself."

"Alright," the figure said with a shrug. "I'll be glad to meet these dead pieces of meat."

When he stepped into view, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof huddle close to Danny, and see the appearance of Danny's alternate self.

He looked just like Danny except he was wearing a black short-sleeved jacket with white trimmings over his white shirt, the same type of blue jeans with a brown belt, red shoes, and oddly had shackles on his wrists with short chains attached to it, and had a strap of white cloth over his head, covering his right eye.

"So, what's the big idea, SpongeBoob?" Alternate Danny asked as he signaled to Danny. "Why bring this idiot who steals my look and makes it ten times stupid?"

Alternate SpongeBob pulled Alternate Danny close and answered, "That there is you from another universe, powers and all."

Alternate Danny just pushed Alternate SpongeBob away and said, "Alternate universe, huh? I guess you weren't full of it."

"Uh…that's right." Danny slowly answered as he stood up and walked over to his counterpart. "And looking past what happened earlier, it's nice to finally meet you. I was worried about what I might be like in this universe after seeing everything else that's happened. But now that I see you, I'm not bummed anymore. You're a pretty cool guy, and it's great to know that I'm still one of the heroes."

"I'm glad to see you feel that way." Alternate Danny replied with a friendly smile. "I gotta say, I think it's better that I'm meeting you."

"You think so?" Danny asked, smiling brightly.

"Totally," Alternate Danny nodded. "I never even knew I had someone like me in another universe. And seeing that my other self is weak, pathetic, spineless, and stupid, it makes me glad that I'm the better one of us that doesn't need to meet my other self to feel like a goody-two-shoes."

At these comments, Danny's smile immediately dropped and he frowned angrily, "What?"

Alternate SpongeBob quickly got between the two. "Oh, Danny, you're such a kidder." He said to the alternate ghost boy.

"How can SpongeBob like that guy?" Danny whispered to the fairies. "He's a total jerk!"

"Don't forget, Danny." Cosmo started saying. "He and SpongeBob are like brothers."

They then see Alternate Danny pull on Alternate SpongeBob's goggles and let them go, having them snap Alternate SpongeBob on the eyes while Alternate Danny chuckled at the sponge's pain.

"Did I say brothers?" Cosmo asked as he watched. "I mean stepbrothers."

"Hey, Alternate Me." Danny said to his doppelganger. "The reason we came here was because we need your help."

"Really?" Alternate Danny asked with a smirk. "Well, I'd love to not help."

"But you see, Danny." Alternate SpongeBob said to the alternate ghost boy. "Your other self's friend is in trouble, so we need you to come with us to Neutron's lab to rescue him."

At this, Alternate Danny's visible eye widened for second until he glared angrily. "No…if you think I'll help you or go back to that place, you thought wrong."

"But the thing is, Danny, Timmy needs our help." Wanda told him.

Alternate Danny suddenly kicked Alternate SpongeBob to the ground and said, "One) I don't help anyone, and two) I beat those who even ask for my help."

"Listen, dude," Danny began saying as he walked over to his alternate self. "I don't know what your problem is or if you just hate life, but one of my best friends is in trouble. If SpongeBob or even Sam were in trouble, wouldn't you wanna-"

"I don't think so!" Alternate Danny interrupted with his hand up. "SpongeBob is NOT my best friend, and I wouldn't even think of hanging out with some helpless, whiny, Emo loser."

This comment pushed all the wrong kinds of buttons for Danny. "Don't talk that way about Sam!" he yelled angrily.

"Or what?" Alternate Danny challenged with a smirk.

Danny responded by trying to punch him, but Alternate Danny just grabbed his wrist. "Oh, what's the matter? Did I make my other self cry?" he asked in a cruel mocking voice. "I didn't mean to…I just wanted to make you hurt."

"Why are you like this?" Danny asked the Alternate Danny while being restrained by him. "Don't you care about anyone?" then he glanced at the bandage over his eye which had been bugging him since he first saw it. "And what happened there?"

Alternate Danny gripped harder on Danny's wrist, causing him to wince in pain. "Ask about it again and I break off your hand."

"No!" Alternate SpongeBob shouted in panic. "Please no fighting, you guys!"

After this, Alternate Danny suddenly flung Danny on the floor and crossed his arms with his chains rattling together. "Well, have fun getting your friend back from Neutron. I hope he's suffered a bit from him."

Then he floats up and phases though the ceiling, leaving the others behind. When Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went to go check on Danny, the four then turn their heads and glare at Alternate SpongeBob.

The sponge chuckled nervously and shrugged. "You know, he's really not so bad once you get to know him."

_The number 1 thing to say about someone like Alt. Danny. Please tell me what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11: Attempted Words of Wisdom

_Here's the next chapter of "Nicktoons: World of the Crazies". Can they get the help of Danny's alternate self, even though he isn't quite what they all expected?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 11: Attempted Words of Wisdom

At the Alternate Fenton Works, Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Alternate SpongeBob were sitting in the messy living room after failing to get the Alternate Danny's help, who didn't turn out to be what the four had expected.

"Man," Danny said with an annoyed glare and his arms crossed. "I'm starting to think I'd rather deal with Dark Dan than that crazy jerk. Even The D-Phantom is sane compared to that guy."

"Oh Danny," Alternate SpongeBob said with a smile as he shook his head. "He's not crazy. He's just a little shy and cranky."

"If that's shy, then I don't wanna know what he's like when he's cheery and outgoing." Wanda angrily mentioned.

"And there's obviously no way he's gonna help us save Timmy." Danny told Alternate SpongeBob. "He said so himself, he doesn't care about anyone."

"Why do you even like him?" Wanda asked the sponge. "You saw how he treated you."

"Yeah," Cosmo also asked. "Danny isn't even a jerk to our SpongeBob. And he's not even close to being cool like the Alternate Danny."

While Danny glared at Cosmo, Alternate SpongeBob answered, "Guys, guys, you're being too hard on him. Sure he may be a little rough around the edges, but he's got a heart somewhere deep down, he just needs a little time to get to know you."

"And how long will that take?" Wanda asked. "Did you forget that Timmy needs our help now?"

"Of course not." Alternate SpongeBob easily replied, but got a look of worry, "Although, without Danny, I can't get into the lab as easy as I could."

Poof then got a sad look as tears formed in his eyes. "Timmy."

Danny noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, if that jerk isn't gonna help us, then I'm just gonna have to convince him otherwise."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of looking on the second floor, Danny soon went up further to the roof and found his alternate self, sitting by himself, looking at the view.<p>

"Hey…" Danny meekly said with a small wave. "…Alternate Me…how goes it?"

Alternate Danny didn't bother to face him and he just replied, "That proves it, you're an idiot."

Danny just frowned and dully said, "Right." Then he shook it off and said, "Listen, we really need your help to save my friend."

"Did you not hear my answer last time?" Alternate Danny asked, still not facing him. "I said no; go kill yourselves on your own."

Danny seemed on the edge of losing his patience, but he none the less remained calm and tried harder to convince him.

"Look, I know why you don't wanna help. SpongeBob told me everything that happened to you."

Alternate Danny frowned angrily and placed his hand over his bandaged eye with his chains rattling on his shackles. "Thanks for telling me. I'll just have to kick SpongeBob's square butt later."

"That's not what I meant. I know you don't wanna help us because you're too scared to go back and face Neutron." As he said this, he stared at the shackles locked on his alternate self's wrists. "After everything he's done to you, you don't wanna have to relive it."

At this, Alternate Danny's frown disappeared and it was replaced by a cynical smile and he burst out in laughter that startled Danny a bit.

His laughter soon died down and he finally turned his head to Danny, "You stupid kid. That brat Neutron doesn't scare me in the least. In fact, I have a list of things I plan to do to him for all the things he's done to me once I see him."

"Uh, right, revenge is fun to think about." Danny weakly said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, does that mean you'll come with us?"

"Of course not." Alternate Danny said with a sly smile. "Where's the fun in ruining the chance for you freaks to suffer."

"You're calling US freaks?" Danny asked in offense. "Look who's talking?"

At this, Alternate Danny suddenly turned around and grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt. "I'd watch what you say around me, human." He said, staring him in the eyes. "Otherwise, it'll be the last thing that comes out of your trap."

Danny seemed nervous by this and he quickly responded, "Yeah, sure, message received as long as you help us."

"Do I have to carve the word 'no' on your forehead to get it through?" Alternate Danny asked, holding a glowing green finger.

"Hold up." Danny said with his hands in front of him. "The truth is I don't really wanna ask you for help, mostly because I think you're a total jerk and a loon. But SpongeBob does and he won't go without you."

"Good to know," Alternate Danny said, not letting go of Danny. "It makes wanna to go even less."

"I don't know why, but SpongeBob thinks of you as his best friend. Why do you have to act like a total jerk to him?"

Alternate Danny then shook Danny by his shirt and responded, "You think I care how that little twerp feels? Give me one good reason why I should help that little idiot?"

Danny tried to shake loose from his grip as he yelled, "Because you owe him!"

Alternate Danny's eye widens until he glares, "I said a GOOD reason!"

"You might not think it's good, but it is." Danny explained. "In case you've forgotten, SpongeBob saved your life from that place; he helped you. But now he needs your help and if we don't hurry, my friend is gonna suffer the same fate you did."

After Danny had finished, Alternate Danny pushed Danny to the ground and began to walk away. He stopped momentarily and turned to his other self, "We never would've gotten out if it hadn't been for me."

After the Alternate Danny had left, Danny sat on the ground staring at his failed attempt to change the mind of his doppelganger.

* * *

><p>Soon, Danny walked downstairs to the living room where Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Alternate SpongeBob were waiting.<p>

"There you are, Danny." Wanda smiled as she flew over to him. "So how'd it go?"

"Well, I've learned something." Danny uneasily answered.

"And?"

"The D-Phantom is way less crazy than the Alternate Me."

The four stared dumbfounded until Cosmo stated, "Well, it looks like Timmy's stuck as Evil Jimmy's lab monkey forever."

When Poof was about to burst into tears, Danny quickly said, "No, we're not gonna give up. We don't need King of Crazyville to help us. We'll go in and save Timmy ourselves."

"I suppose you're right, Danny." Alternate SpongeBob said sadly, lowering his goggles. "It would be unfair to just leave him. Let's head out."

When the group began to walk away, a green ecto-beam nearly hit them and they yelp in shock as they turn to see Alternate Danny standing on the staircase with his hand smoking with green energy.

"Where do you morons think you're going?" Alternate Danny asked as he jumped through the air and landed on the ground with a white light going across his body and changing him into ghost form.

Danny stared at this amazed, seeing his alternate self was not much different in ghost form than he was, except he did not have an emblem on his chest and his shackles remained on his wrists. He also noticed the cloth disappeared from his right eye. He didn't see anything wrong with his eye, so it was still a mystery why he wore it in the first place.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Alternate SpongeBob asked in concern.

"I just didn't want you idiots to go without me." Alternate Danny said with a smirk as he pointed to himself. "Weren't you crying and begging for me to go before?"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof smile in joy while Alternate SpongeBob runs up and hugs Alternate Danny. "Oh, of course we want you to go! We're always glad to have you aboard!"

But Alternate Danny just kicked Alternate SpongeBob away and said, "Arms will come off again, SquarePants, arms will come off."

Then Danny walked over to his counterpart and asked, "So…what made you change your mind?"

Alternate Danny looked at Danny with a smirk and answered, "Just going to give Neutron a whack for revenge, but not before watching you all suffer first."

Danny just chuckled nervously and replied, "Whatever gets you going."

Then Alternate Danny walked past Poof and stopped in front of him as he stared at the baby. Danny just stared as his counterpart didn't do anything until he suddenly growled fiercely which made Poof cry.

Alternate Danny just laughed and walked away while Wanda held Poof to calm him down. She glared at the real Danny and said, "You can be a real jerk, you know that?" but Danny didn't respond to this.

"Alright, McLoons!" Alternate SpongeBob shouted in determination. "We have a friend to save."

"SpongeBob, it's Nick…Oh, forget it." Danny slumped over in annoyance as he changed into ghost form.

Alternate Danny watched this with a small smile as he said, "Nice insignia."

Danny chuckled and replied, "Thanks. My girlfriend made it for me."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Alternate Danny said in fake sympathy. "What's it stand for? 'Doofus in a Package'?"

While Alternate Danny laughed cruelly at this and walked away while the real Danny just slumped over again and frowned in annoyance.

"Alright…" Alternate SpongeBob said as he thought to himself. "There's a blind spot at the back left corner of the building, so if we sneak in through there…"

While he was thinking, Alternate Danny looked off in one direction and glared, "That human over there…" he said as Danny and the fairies turn to see an Alternate Dash Baxter waiting at the bus stop and minding his own business.

"He's staring at me." He then cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Why don't I just show him what my powers can do besides how they look?"

"Wait, Alternate Me! He wasn't-"

Before Danny could do anything, Alternate Danny flew off at fast speed and the next thing that was heard was screaming. Alternate SpongeBob just chuckled nervously, "And that's why we can't go out together, isn't that unfair?"

They all wince as they watch Alternate Danny attack the poor defenseless civilian, and Wanda soon said, "It's official…Timmy's doomed."

_Will they be able to save Timmy? Eh…probably not. Please review what you think so far and the next chapter will be up soon._


	12. Chapter 12: Venting out Anger

_Here's the next chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies. It's time for a break-in to rescue Timmy!_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 12: Venting out Anger

Later that day, after finally getting the help of Danny's alternate self (and stopping him from attacking anyone he thought was staring at him). The group arrived to Alternate Jimmy's lab. They looked at the building from far away and were standing behind a tree, hoping they wouldn't be spotted before they go in.

"Well, looks like we're here." Danny Phantom said as he peeked from behind the tree. "Now all we gotta do is find a way to get inside without getting caught and turned into lab rats."

"I have an idea." Alternate Danny Phantom said, leaning coolly against the tree.

Everyone turned their attention to Alternate Danny, who just retained his position. "Really?" Danny asked. "Let's hear it."

Alternate Danny pointed at the fairies and answered, "Just have these three floating nit-wits fly up to the place. Once the security system activates, their destruction will occupy everything and it'll give us time to sneak in."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all shuddered in fear while Danny just glared angrily at Alternate Danny, "Are you crazy? We can't do that to our friends, that's just plain cruel."

But Alternate Danny didn't seem to be listening and the ghost boy then turned to the fairies. "Can you guys poof us in like the way we got out?"

The three fairies waved their wands only to have them make the fart noise. "Something's blocking our magic from taking us in." Wanda told them.

"He knows we're coming." Danny muttered suspiciously. "But where he got the way to block your powers I have no idea." Then he turned to Alternate SpongeBob. "How did you two escape last time?"

"Well…" Alternate SpongeBob hesitantly answered, "What we discovered in that horrible place is that there's an underground ventilation system. We climbed into one and made our way out."

"Wow," Cosmo said amazed. "With that escape route, you can save anyone in there."

"It's not that easy, stupid." Alternate Danny blurted out.

"He's right." Alternate SpongeBob continued. "The whole place is like a maze down there. You can wander down there forever if you get lost."

Danny looked at the ground for a moment, and then bent down and placed his hands on the ground to turn it invisible for everyone to see the metal air ducts placed into the ground.

"Yup, they're down there." Danny pointed out as he stood up. "It may seem impossible, but it's the only way we have to save Timmy. I'm going in, how about you guys?"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof get determined looks and nod, Alternate SpongeBob lowers his goggles in answer, and Alternate Danny just looks away while glaring.

Danny smiled and said, "Alright, let's go." He grabbed a hold of Wanda and Poof and they phased below the ground.

Alternate Danny grabbed Cosmo by his ear and Alternate SpongeBob by the strap of his helmet and phased them below also.

Inside the metal duct, Danny, Alternate SpongeBob, and Alternate Danny crouched down on their knees due to the tight space. "Alright," Danny said as he sat in front. "The lab is that way so if we kept heading right, we should make it underneath."

"Nice plan," Alternate Danny said with a smirk. "It'll be interesting when we come up through the toilet."

Danny just glared at his doppelganger and replied, "Then I guess you should lead the way."

"I'll do it!" Alternate SpongeBob volunteered with his hand raised. Then he crawled pass the two Dannys and turned his head toward the others, "Okay, follow me."

Danny was about to follow the red-headed sponge until he was shoved into the metal wall by Alternate Danny. "I'll lead the way too, hope you don't mind." Then he crawled pass him as the ghost boy glared.

They crawled through the metal duct and found a fork in the road, leading down two directions.

"Any idea which way we have to go?"

Alternate SpongeBob just had a clueless look while Alternate Danny just frowned and said, "We're going right."

"Nice choice, Danny." Alternate replied with a smile. "Let's go."

When the two doppelgangers headed in that direction, Danny looked skeptical and asked, "Wait a minute, how can we be sure that's the right way?"

But Alternate Danny responded by kicking him in the face with his foot. "Since you wanted to drag me here, you have to go my way."

Though Danny's face seemed to be in pain, he groaned to himself, "I can see why he wanted to lead."

* * *

><p>As the group traveled through the ducts to find their way into Alternate Jimmy's lab, meanwhile, the mad genius was in the main lab area, typing on a monitor.<p>

"Well, we have it." Alternate Jimmy said. "It's now processing all the information we acquired."

Alternate Tak smirked and replied, "Perfect. So when do we get to universe travel?"

"In about two hours, the processing should be complete and we'll be free to travel to our desired destination at will."

"Two hours, huh?" Alternate Tak questioned in an unenthusiastic tone. "I can hardly-" but then he stopped and his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Alternate Jimmy asked.

Alternate Tak answered with a cautious look, "I sense a couple people nearby."

"You do know there are plenty of other beings in here besides us." Alternate Jimmy pointed out with a dull look.

"Not your lab monkeys, genius." Alternate Tak spat. "Others…that just got here…and they're coming toward us."

"Is that so?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the vent, the group kept crawling as Alternate SpongeBob and Alternate Danny led the way, but never seemed to give an explanation on why they were choosing the paths they picked.<p>

Danny looked toward his alternate self and asked, "Uh, hey, Alternate Me? I was just wondering…why do you cover up one of your eyes in your normal form? And how could you do all that other stuff like jump off of staircases and float through the air like that too?"

Alternate Danny responded by kicking Danny in the face again. "No need to be so jealous, pipsqueak." He answered with a cynical smile. "Just because I can do things you wish you can do, doesn't mean I have to hate you- oh wait, it does."

After Alternate Danny continued to follow Alternate SpongeBob, Danny glared behind him, "Note to self…don't ask the jerk in front anything about himself."

Somewhere in a hallway, a small air vent at the bottom of the wall was kicked off and out of it came Alternate SpongeBob followed by Alternate Danny, Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Danny glanced around and the alternates, "Do you guys have any idea where we are?"

Before answering, Alternate SpongeBob continued to glance around. "No clue, really. Danny should know, right?"

Alternate Danny scowled and responded, "Maybe, but how should I know? It's not like I used to walk around the place every Sunday when I was trapped here."

"But, I thought you two knew where you were going!" Danny shouted in disappointment.

"Sorry you were too stupid to realize we didn't know where your friend was." Alternate Danny said in fake guilt. "And I'm sorry your face is swollen. If you're lucky, it'll shrink back to normal."

Then he turned around and walked down the hall as Alternate SpongeBob smiled sweetly at his 'best friend'. "Oh, Danny, I told you you'd feel better after apologizing."

But Danny knew the apology was anything but sincere. "Well, your foot in my face didn't help!" he yelled after him.

When the Alternate Danny and SpongeBob went ahead, Danny turned to the fairies and asked, "Does my face really look swollen?"

The three fairies just stared with befuddled looks until Cosmo finally answered, "If by swollen you mean poofy, then the answer is yes. But it's not bad considering that he only kicked you fifteen times."

Danny sighed and held the sides of his face. "This is a nightmare. If Timmy weren't at stake here, there's no way I'd be in the lab of a mad genius with my fruit-loop twin and his hippy-haired fan sponge."

"Well, look at it this way, Danny," Wanda began saying with a smile. "The sooner we find Timmy, the sooner we can use Jimmy's machine and get back home."

At this, Danny smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're right, Wanda. After all, we got the edge. Jimmy doesn't know we're here, so we can be in and out in not time."

"That's the spirit, Danny." Cosmo cheered along with Poof, who giggled happily.

"Come on; let's catch up with the others." Danny said as he ran ahead with the fairies.

_It looks like they have the element of surprise on their side…or do they? Please review what you think so far and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight Within

_Here's the next chapter of "Nicktoons: World of the Crazies". I was heavily inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion for this chapter (please do not ask why). In the lab of an evil genius, anything can happen._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 13: The Fight Within

Later on, Alternate SpongeBob, Alternate Danny, Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were going down the hall of Alternate Jimmy's lab.

As they walked, Danny looked around with a fearful look as he glanced at all the cages that contained whatever Alternate Jimmy experimented on. When he noticed he was lagging behind, he quickly rushed over to the group to follow them.

"Is it always like this here?" he asked Alternate SpongeBob and Alternate Danny.

Alternate Danny took this moment to glance at him with a cruel smirk. "What's wrong…scared?"

Danny glared and answered, "No way! All I want is to find Timmy before he becomes one of them." He gestured to one of the cages with a clawed paw scratching from between the bars.

Then he glared at his alternate self and murmured, "Or worse…one of you."

But Alternate Danny stopped in his tracks and turned his head toward Danny. He then walked toward Danny and stopped right in front of him, staring him in the face.

"You got something to say…human?" Alternate Danny fiercely asked.

Danny glared back at him, but Alternate SpongeBob tried to get between them. "Guys, please stop, you shouldn't…"

While Alternate SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wanda tried to get between them, Poof floated away from the fighting and drifted to one of the cages. He looked through the bars and immediately smiled, "Poof, poof, poof, poof!" he shouted getting the attention of his mom.

"Guys, where's Poof?" Wanda asked, stopping their fighting.

Danny looked around until he heard Poof squeaking. "Poof, poof, poof!"

He followed the sound and spotted Poof in front of the cages. "Poof," he asked, kneeling down to the fairy baby. "What's up?"

"Timmy…" Poof responded, pointing in the cage.

Danny wondered what he was talking about and looked into the cage, seeing a small figure sitting inside. The figure was wearing a blue robe exactly like the one Alternate Sheen was wearing that had a long collar making it impossible to see the figure's face, and was also wearing black boots, blue pants, and a brown glove on his right hand.

"What are you talking about, Poof?" Danny asked, staring at the caged figure. "That can't be Timmy."

"What is it, Danny?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo floated over to Danny followed by Alternate SpongeBob and Alternate Danny looked inside the cage also.

"That must be one of Neutron's experiments." Alternate SpongeBob guessed as he stared and narrowed his eyes, "One of his captive experiments."

"In any case, we should help him." Danny said as he gripped onto the bars.

Before he could do anything, Wanda warned, "But what if he's dangerous like everyone else we've encountered from here?"

"Well, we can't just leave him here to be tortured even further."

"You're right, Danny." Alternate SpongeBob nodded in agreement. "Let's get him out."

Danny then turned his hands intangible and phased his hands through the bars and gripped the captive, turning him intangible to pull him through the bars. They then noticed the figure had messy brown hair.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he helped the figure onto his feet. But the figure did not answer and he just stood there silently. "Is that a 'yes'?" he continued to ask, but again the figure did not respond.

Danny looked at him oddly, but Poof just smiled and hugged him. "Timmy!" he said again with a smile.

Danny just continued to stare until he got a suspicious look. "Wait a minute…" he stared and stared until he noticed something on the figure's unkempt brown hair: a pink hat.

"Oh no…" Danny gasped in horror. "Timmy!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Alternate SpongeBob all gasped as Danny pulled what appeared to be Timmy close.

"Timmy, are you okay?" he asked frantically. "What happened after Jimmy got you? Tell us!"

However, he just continued to stay silent. Danny then reached over and attempted to pull the collar of his robe down, but Timmy just grabbed his wrist with his gloved-hand and stopped him. Danny was surprised at this, but not as much as he was about the strength he now had in his right hand.

"Maybe he can't tell us because the other Jimmy took out his voice box." Cosmo realized in panic. "And now it's floating in a jar somewhere in the lab!"

Then he and Wanda cried as they hugged each other. "Oh, Cosmo, why did it have to be Timmy?" she cried out.

"I don't know! Why couldn't it been you?" Cosmo asked as he cried.

"Yes, why couldn't it been- HEY!"

Alternate SpongeBob walked over and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's okay, Danny. The important thing is we tried. We'll find some other way to help him."

"Why bother?" Alternate Danny said, catching Danny and Alternate SpongeBob's attention.

Alternate Danny just went on, staring at his fingertips, and not even caring about their expressions, "We're obviously too late to save your friend. So let's just move on and let the worm squirm."

Just then, Danny stood up with an angry glare at his alternate self. "How can you say that?" he walked toward him and stared him in the face. "Timmy's our friend, and I would never leave him here no matter what happened to him."

As Timmy just stared up at Danny, the Alternate Danny just replied, "He's YOUR friend, not mine. I guess you're an even bigger idiot than I thought, but what can I expect from a goody-goody human."

Then suddenly, Danny threw a fast punch at Alternate Danny in the face and knocked him across the room, hitting him into the wall. "You're human too." Danny said frigidly.

Alternate Danny slowly stood up and held his left cheek where he was punched as he glared over at Danny.

"You have powers and you're supposed to use them for good." Danny told his other self. "But instead you're nothing but a psychotic jerk who leaves anyone in danger, and attacks innocent people because you're paranoid."

"What are you? Stupid?" Alternate Danny sneered. "You really think I would act like Wonder Sponge and help all those normal people…I'd rather deal with Neutron."

"That could be arranged." Danny replied, only for his alternate self to fire an ecto-beam, nearly missing him and the others.

Then Danny charged and engaged his alternate self in battle. Wanda grabbed Poof and held him close to keep him from viewing. "Don't look, sweetie."

Alternate SpongeBob just watched the whole thing as he covered his mouth in horror at the two Dannys fighting.

Danny tried to punch him again, but Alternate Danny just dodged and grabbed the real one's neck to strangle him. Danny gasped for air, but then grabbed the chain of the Alternate Danny's left shackle and yanked it down, causing him to release his neck. Danny then kicked Alternate Danny away onto the ground.

Then he used his ghost manipulation to halt Alternate Danny and pin him to the wall. Alternate Danny opened one eye and said, "So, it's come to this, hasn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Danny answered darkly as he began to slowly close his glowing hand, causing Alternate Danny to grunt in pain as he felt his body being crushed.

As Danny continued to crush Alternate Danny under his ghost manipulation, Alternate SpongeBob ran over and grabbed Danny's free arm as he pleaded, "No, stop it!"

Danny roughly pushed him away as he continued to crush his alternate self. But before he could finish, he stopped and his eyes widen as he turned his head to see Alternate SpongeBob lying on the ground with his helmet spinning on the floor a few feet away from him.

"Oh man…" Danny gasped as he stopped his ghost manipulation, letting Alternate Danny slide on the floor.

Danny quickly ran to Alternate SpongeBob and grabbed his arm as he helped him sit up. "SpongeBob, I'm so sorry." Then he looked at his hands with a look of horror on his face. "I don't know what came over me."

Alternate SpongeBob stood up and pushed his hair over his shoulders. "It's okay, Danny. I know you didn't mean it." He said with a weak smile.

Then Danny saw Timmy approach him, still not saying a word or showing his face. "I'm sorry too, Timmy." Danny said, staring at the robed boy. "You probably wouldn't have wanted me to avenge you like that."

After Alternate Danny recovered, he glared at them and muttered bitterly, "How disgusting."

This earned him a simple scowl from Danny. "And no matter how much of a cold-hearted jerk you are, I will never turn into you."

Alternate Danny just snickered cruelly until he said, "As if someone like you ever will." Then his snickering bursts into laughter.

While he laughed, something suddenly struck him in the back which caused him to stop laughing and fall forward onto the floor, unconscious.

Alternate SpongeBob gasped in shock. "What happened?" he asked frantically and turned to Danny. "What did you do?"

"I-I didn't do anything." Danny said defensively.

But much to his shock, something shot at Alternate SpongeBob, knocking him unconscious. Then the same thing knocked Timmy unconscious. Danny stood up in shock and turned to the fairies to see it was three blasts of magic that proceeded to hit Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and cause them to fall to the ground unconscious.

Danny turned around to the source to see someone standing in the shadows with a glowing staff that had a black crystal aimed at Danny.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded to know.

The figure stepped forward into Danny's view with the staff still aimed at him. Danny's eyes widen in shock at who it was. "It's you…" but he was finally struck down by the same magic blast.

_Please tell me what you think so far and expect the next chapter soon._


	14. Chapter 14: Mentally Induced Torture

_Here's the next chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies. Last time, Danny, the fairies, and two doppelgangers snuck into Alternate Jimmy's lab…until they got caught. Will they be able to make it back home, looking normal?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 14: Mentally-Induced Torture

After what seemed like a long time, Danny Fenton began to open his eyes. He groaned a bit until he looked down and widened his eyes in shock to see he was sitting in a chair with his wrists bound to the arms.

"Have a nice nap?" Danny heard his voice say, and he turned his head back to see Alternate Danny (also in human form), Alternate SpongeBob, and the blue-robed Timmy all tied to chairs sitting behind him.

"Guys!" Danny called to them in surprise. "What happened to us?"

"Danny!" Wanda's voice shouted, and Danny turned as far left as he could to see Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof floating in a large glass orb that was surrounded by a circle of glowing dust that possibly seemed to prevent them from poofing out of it.

"Look in front of you!" Cosmo shouted, pointing forward.

Danny immediately followed their warning and now noticed Alternate Jimmy standing in front of a computer. He then turned around with a smirk on his face, "Greetings, Danny Fenton." He spoke coldly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough." Danny responded with a glare of hatred.

Alternate Jimmy approached him as he continued saying, "You should've heeded my warning, Danny. If you had listened to me before, you could be back in your own universe at this very moment."

Danny suddenly frowned sadly. "Yeah…you're right, Neutron. Everything in this universe is messed up." Then he glared at him again. "…because of you."

Alternate Jimmy smiled slyly at him, "Oh, is that what you think?"

"I know everything. Who you are, what you do…" then he tried to struggle out of his binds to no avail. "And everything you've done to my friends in this universe!"

"Is that so?" Alternate Jimmy calmly asked. "And who told you that? A kitchen sponge posing as a superhero?"

"Hey!" Alternate SpongeBob shouted with an enraged look, "Why don't you come say that to my face?"

At this, Alternate Jimmy walked over and stood in front of Alternate SpongeBob. "Very well."

Alternate SpongeBob just snarled angrily as Alternate Jimmy simply said, "So, SpongeBob, how's it been? I haven't seen you since the last time you broke into my lab and managed to successfully retrieve one of my greatest experiments."

"Don't call him that!" Alternate SpongeBob demanded in anger. "I could save more here if I tried!"

"And yet you never could." Jimmy dryly responded until he walked away. "And speaking of that experiment…" He approached Alternate Danny, who didn't even glance at him. "I guess I should say, welcome back."

"If you let me outta this thing, I'll probably consider letting you live once I get through with you." Alternate Danny coldly said as he slumped in the chair.

"Still as cynical as ever I see." Alternate Jimmy said with a smirk as he grabbed a hold of one of the chains on his wrist. "Of course, what should I expect after everything we've been through together?"

Alternate Danny suddenly growled and attempted to stand up with the restraints on his wrists holding him to the chair. "Don't toy with me, you little runt!" he almost snarled. "I got my powers on my own, and you may have improved them a little bit, but let's see what happens when all that progress bites you in the-"

But suddenly Alternate Jimmy kicked the front of the chair, causing it to fall backwards with Alternate Danny still tied to it. Danny winced, seeing this while Alternate SpongeBob shouted in worry, "Danny! Are you okay?"

As Alternate Danny growled in pain, Alternate Jimmy walked over to him and reached down to him and pulled off the wrap covering his right eye. He smiled cruelly as he added, "Despite your current outer-exterior, you're still modest."

He then grabbed the arm of the chair and pulled it back up. Danny noticed the Alternate Jimmy seemed a bit stronger than the real one. Once Alternate Danny was back up, he opened his eyes and Danny's eyes widen to see that his alternate self's right eye was glowing green.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Alternate Jimmy gave a sly smile of pride. "Through all those experiments of ours, I managed to give him the abilities he would normally be able to use in ghost form such as flight and dexterity."

Danny's eyes widen in shock as his alternate self struggled even harder to get out of his chair. "Quit yapping, you little nerd! I'll crush you into-" but all his struggling caused him to fall forward on his face with the chair now strapped on top of him, unable to get back up.

However, Alternate Jimmy just ignored him. "What a shame. All that experimentation with his powers has left him a cantankerous, introverted, and disparaging. Deafly afraid of being excluded from society, he excluded himself and grew to hate anyone he was envious of for being normal."

"Stop it!" Alternate SpongeBob yelled, demanding the stop of verbal torment to his best friend. "Leave him alone!"

Alternate Jimmy paused for a moment, and then added, "And to think, he now has the unwanted company of an optimistic sponge. The only question now is…why hasn't he destroyed him yet?"

Alternate Danny just kept scowling on the ground, and Alternate SpongeBob almost whimpered with his hair nearly covering his face. Alternate Jimmy then turned his attention somewhere else and walked over to the robed-figure locked in the chair. "Never thought I'd find you with them."

"Get away from him!" Danny yelled to the evil genius. "Haven't you already done enough?"

"Oh, and what makes you so concerned?" Alternate Jimmy asked Danny.

"Are you kidding? He's one of my best friends." Danny answered as he glared angrily. "And to think you captured him the other day just so you can turn him into one of your guinea pigs makes me wanna kick your butt."

Alternate Jimmy thought about this for a moment until he realized, "You are obviously mistaken. This isn't your friend, Turner, but merely his counterpart of this world."

"Wait a minute…" Danny uttered in shock. "You mean that's not the real Timmy?"

"In your eyes, he isn't. This Timmy, who I call Experiment 8/5, has been my test subject since the day my droids first brought him in."

"But…if that's the Timmy from this world…then where's my Timmy?"

"Don't worry about him. He's already served his purpose here."

Then another voice called out, "And we got everything we need to do what want!"

Danny's eyes widen. "That voice." And he suddenly remembered what he saw before he ended up here. "Why don't come out and show yourself…Tak!"

Then the Alternate Tak stepped out and said, "You really know how put a damper on the mood."

"I had a feeling you'd end up being evil in this universe too." Danny said dully until he got a serious look. "Now would either of you mind telling me what it is you're planning to do."

While Alternate Jimmy was typing on his computer, Alternate Tak started saying, "I'll be glad to. We pulled you two in this universe so that we can enter your own."

"You what?" Danny asked in shock. "So it was you guys who pulled me and Timmy here. Why would you wanna go to our universe?"

Before he could answer, Alternate Jimmy turned around and held a diskette in his hand. "All the information we acquired from Turner's mind is right here."

"About time." Alternate Tak said as he jumped onto a floating moped. "Let's start this thing."

"Agreed." Alternate Jimmy jumped on also drove it out of the room with Alternate Tak laughing maniacally.

"Hey wait!" Danny tried to call, but they were already gone. He turned his head around to see Alternate SpongeBob and Alternate Danny. "You guys okay?"

Though Alternate SpongeBob still looked emotionally hurt, he looked at Danny and forced a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Danny, I'm fine. But…"

He glanced at Alternate Danny who was still lying on the floor, still strapped to the chair with his chin holding his face up.

Danny began trying to struggle his wrists out of the straps. "We gotta find a way out of here before those maniacs go to my universe."

"How are you gonna do that, doofus?" Alternate Danny bitterly asked in a grunt. "In case you're too stupid to remember, we're stuck here thanks to you."

Danny resisted a comeback, but then he glanced at the fairies trapped in the orb, and came up with an idea. "SpongeBob, you still got that cooking fork?"

"Yeah, I always have it." Alternate SpongeBob answered, and then tried to reach into his pocket, but the binds on his wrists kept him from reaching it. "Wait just a minute…"

He pulled himself up as close as he could get to his left hand, and then wiggled his fingers to his pocket where his cooking fork was sticking out. Once his fingers were touching the handle, he tried to pull it out. After a while, he managed to pull it out from his pocket, but it ended up falling on the metal floor with a clank.

"Oh barnacles." Alternate SpongeBob cursed. "I'm sorry, Danny."

"No need to be." Danny responded with a smile. "It's just where I want it."

Then Danny closed his eyes and calmly breathed out as his right hand began to glow green, and the fork began to glow green as well. The fork began to lift off the ground in synch with Danny's hand movement, and when he swiftly moved his hand to the left, the fork flew off in that direction until it hit the glass orb containing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. All seemed still at the moment until the orb got a small crack which then grew larger and larger until it shattered to pieces.

They smiled and laughed and flew toward the group, using their magic to make the chairs they were trapped in disappear. "All right!" Danny smiled in excitement as he stood up.

He ran over to the Alternate Danny and lent a hand to him to help him up. But Alternate Danny just ignored him and stood up on his own. But suddenly, Alternate SpongeBob ran up and hugged him.

"Oh, Danny, thank goodness you're alright." Alternate SpongeBob said as he rubbed his head against his 'best friend'. "I couldn't bear all the things Neutron said to you."

But as usual, Alternate Danny just pulled him off and threw him aside. "Relax, Carrot-Top." He replied with a scowl. "Like anything that brat said got to me."

"But it was true, wasn't it?" Danny asked. But before he could get a reply, he noticed the blue-robed figure, who was the Alternate Timmy Turner, approach them.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about you for a second." Danny said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else."

Alternate Timmy just stood there silently like before. Cosmo and Wanda stared at him until Wanda asked, "But if that's Timmy's alternate self, then where's the real Timmy?"

"Maybe he can tell us." Danny thought as he leaned down to reach Alternate Timmy's height. "Do you know if you've seen someone who looks like you?"

But Alternate Timmy did not answer, and Danny tried once again with a weak smile, "Maybe someone with the same colored hat as you?" Still no response; and his smile grew weaker, "Same teeth?"

When Alternate Timmy continued to stand there silently, Danny suddenly yelled in a rather annoyed voice, "Same first and last name?"

"Poof! Poof! Poof!" Poof's voice shouted from the other side of the room.

"Maybe Poof found something." Cosmo excitedly guessed as he and the others rushed to where the fairy baby was.

Upon finding him, they saw Poof floating over a lab table and on top of it was Timmy strapped in, looking unconscious.

"Oh no," Danny gasped as he went next to Timmy and started shaking him. "Timmy? Timmy, wake up."

But Timmy did not respond and Wanda's expression saddened. "What if we're too late?"

Cosmo started crying. "Timmy's gone for real this time!"

"He's still breathing, idiot." Alternate Danny bitterly pointed out. "His chest is moving up and down."

Alternate SpongeBob tried to pull off the binds. "Let's see…if we can get him out of this thing."

But when he was unable to pull it off, Alternate Timmy stepped in front of him and easily snapped off the binds with his right hand, and walked away with the others staring at him in surprise.

Danny then sat the unconscious Timmy up and tried to shake him awake. "Timmy! Timmy, it's us. Wake up."

While he continued to try and wake Timmy, the Alternate Timmy stepped in front of him this time and held a glass of water in his hand. Without warning, he threw it in Timmy's face, wetting him until he finally opened his eyes and coughed.

"What?" Timmy asked as he looked forward to see the lab. "AAAH! Get me out of here! Don't take out my brain!"

"Timmy, relax!" Wanda said as she floated down to Timmy and grabbed his hands while calmly smiling. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Wanda!" Timmy said with a relaxed smile. "You're here!" then he felt the sides of his head. "My brain's still in my head too."

"What's a brain?" Cosmo asked which made Timmy smile when he noticed him and Poof.

"Cosmo! Poof! You're here too!" then he looked around and saw Alternate SpongeBob. "SpongeBob!" then he noticed Alternate Danny. "Danny!"

Then he ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here. I was worried about you after I got captured. Nice outfit by the way. But what's with the chains and your eye?"

Alternate Danny pushed Timmy onto the table and responded, "You're gonna go back to sleep in a minute if you don't shut your big-toothed mouth up."

"Sheesh," Timmy said with an odd look. "What's with the attitude?"

"Uh, Timmy?" Danny said, getting his attention. "I'm the real Danny. That over there is, unfortunately, the alternate me."

"Wow, really?" Timmy asked with a smile. "That's awesome."

"Nah, not really."

But then, Timmy noticed the Alternate Timmy standing there, watching everything. "Who's the weirdo over there?" Timmy asked.

"That would be the alternate you." Danny answered.

"Really?" Timmy asked in surprise but smiled and jumped off the table to stand next to his doppelganger. "That's even more awesome."

"Okay, fellas," Alternate SpongeBob began saying. "As much fun as it is to get acquainted. We have to stop whatever Neutron's plans are."

"That's right." Timmy remembered. "He and the other Tak got everything they needed from my brain to make their Portal Machine work."

"Portal Machine?" Danny questioned. "So he does have one. You know what he's planning?"

"That's right. I'll explain everything; let's get to that Portal Machine."

_They found Timmy and now they get to go home…hopefully. Please review what you think and the next chapter will be up soon._


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Reality

_Here's is the next chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies. Last time, Alt. Jimmy and Alt. Tak began to put their plan in action. Can Danny and Timmy and their Alternate friends stop them?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 15: Back to Reality

In Retroville, down in Jimmy Neutron's lab, the boy genius was typing on a computer that was next to his Universe Portal Machine. Cans of Purple Flurp was scattered across the floor, which he most likely used to keep himself working. Tak was sitting on a chair with his elbow resting on the table as he laid his head on his palm, fast asleep with Goddard staring at him.

SpongeBob peered over Jimmy's shoulder to see him work. "Are you done now?"

"Not yet." Jimmy answered as he continued working.

SpongeBob went away for a minute, and then rushed back a second later, "How about now?"

"No," Jimmy answered with slight annoyance in his voice.

A couple seconds later, SpongeBob asked again, "Now?"

Jimmy pounded on his keyboard and shouted, "For the thirty-third time, NO!"

Then Tak woke up after hearing everything, "Well, it's been three days, and you still haven't brought back Danny and Timmy."

"I know that," Jimmy responded. "But their location is so hard to detect. There's still no explanation why the Universe Portal Machine went haywire like that. It would be a lot easier if we had some way of contacting Danny and Timmy and finding out where they are…or even if they're alright."

Then suddenly, the Portal Machine wailed again and a portal appeared in the middle. Jimmy stepped back in surprise while SpongeBob jumped up and down in joy, "Hooray! Jimmy you did it!"

"I wish I could say the same." Jimmy said in slight fear. "But I didn't do that."

"Oh," SpongeBob said dumbfounded until he grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him away. "RUN!"

Tak turned over the table and hid behind it as Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Goddard joined him. They peek over to see something emerge from the portal. It was Alternate Jimmy Neutron followed by Alternate Tak, who seemed to look around in displeasure.

"It's us." Tak whispered in shock until Jimmy shushed him.

"What a disgusting place this is." Alternate Tak said to the evil genius as he kicked an empty soda can. "It looks worse in real life than in that brat's head."

"We're not staying." Alternate Jimmy mentioned as he stared at a small cube in his hand. "We just need to go outside and once my creation emerges to assist us, this universe will be done for good."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Alternate Tak started to lead Alternate Jimmy toward the door and then started to ask, "And this is just a guess, but what if those goody-two-shoes manage to find their way here?"

"I'm way ahead of you." Alternate Jimmy easily answered. "My droids are guarding the portal as we speak. I even managed…" he and Alternate Tak stepped out the automatic door with it closing behind them, cutting him off from earshot of the hidden Nicktoons.

With them gone, the four stood up from their hiding place. "Who are those guys?" SpongeBob asked as he looked at Jimmy and Tak. "Why do they look like you?"

"Yeah, it's creepy." Tak also wondered. "Yet…kinda interesting."

"From the looks of things, they seemed to have come out from another universe." Jimmy estimated. "But it can't be the Nega-Verse."

"Ooh," SpongeBob in amazement. "I wonder if there are more of them."

Right after this, a bunch of the droids stepped out of the portal with large guns as their arms aimed at the three boys as Goddard growled at them.

"Guess that answers your question, SB." Tak said, backing away slightly.

"They look just like the one we fought before." SpongeBob noticed as he bit down on his fingers in fright.

"They do." Jimmy agreed and proceeded to glare at SpongeBob and Tak. "See, I told you I didn't make that. In any case, we have to stop them."

Tak and SpongeBob look at each other in uncertainty.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the alternate universe, a slide door opens as Danny, Timmy, Alternate SpongeBob, Alternate Danny, Alternate Timmy, and the fairies enter a large room where they see the same droids standing in front of the glowing Universe Portal Machine.<p>

Danny narrows his eyebrows and changes into ghost form. "Looks like we aren't the only ones wanting to go home." He said with glowing green fists.

Cosmo and Wanda poof themselves into Timmy's star flinger and he replies, "We better get them outta our way if we wanna stop Alternate Nerdtron from taking over our universe."

"Right!" Danny nodded and proceeded to shout, "Nicktoons Unite!"

However, when Timmy and Danny were about to run toward their opponents, they noticed the doppelgangers still standing there.

"Uh, guys?" Timmy started saying. "That's our cue to kick butt."

"It is?" Alternate SpongeBob asked before smiling in understanding. "Oh man, a heroic battle cry! I wonder why I never thought of that."

"Probably a code word for 'stupid idiot heroes'." Alternate Danny added with a smirk.

"Why I oughta-" Timmy was about to charge at him, but Danny held him back.

"Relax, Timmy, you get used to it." Danny assured. "Anyway, let's just stop the grunts."

"YEAH!" Alternate SpongeBob shouted in joy as he ran forward and jumped in the air, kicking a droid down before it stepped through the portal.

Danny was about to fire an ecto-beam at a droid in front of him, but a gloved hand suddenly bursts through its chest and it fell forward to reveal Alternate Timmy behind it, much to the ghost boy's surprise.

Timmy was firing stars everywhere until Alternate Danny Phantom pushed him over and fired ecto-beams at the remaining droids. Once it was over, Alternate SpongeBob stretched out and sighed, "Whooo-hooo, that was close. No droids going into any other universe today."

"We're not done yet, SpongeBob." Danny pointed out as he looked toward the portal. "We still have two more crazies we have to deal with."

Alternate SpongeBob and Alternate Danny both narrow their eyes as Alternate Timmy just stood there with an unknown expression on his face.

"Well…" Timmy said, balling up his fist and smirking. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Back at Jimmy's lab in Retroville, there were pieces of the droids everywhere with Tak holding his staff, SpongeBob with his karate gloves on his hands, and Goddard with a large laser coming out of his back as they stood over the scattered remains.<p>

"Well, that's the last of 'em." Tak notified as he looked over to Jimmy, who was typing on the machine's computer.

"Good." Jimmy replied as he typed. "Now I just gotta close the portal before anymore show up. Then try to find a way to get those-"

Then the portal began to glow as it seemed something else was gonna emerge from it. Tak, SpongeBob, and Goddard aimed their weapons in preparation to defend themselves. But were unprepared for what came out instead of droids like they expected.

From out of the portal, tumbled five figures, surprising Tak, SpongeBob, and Goddard as they back away, along with Jimmy who saw the whole thing.

Alternate SpongeBob was the first to sit up as he held his head and groaned, "Ugh…I don't think inter-dimensional travel is for me." But then his eyes dart to the side as he noticed Jimmy and Tak standing there, staring at him.

He immediately stood up and grabbed Jimmy by his shirt and Tak by his front strap and pinned the two against the wall as they screamed. But Alternate SpongeBob just shouted, "Game's up, criminals! You're coming back with me to pay for everything you've done!"

Danny stood up and noticed what was going on. "SpongeBob, wait!" he shouted. "Those aren't the evil Jimmy and Tak!"

"How do we know that?" Cosmo asked in suspicion as he flew over to the two. "Quick! What's my middle name?" but Jimmy and Tak just stare at each other, obviously not knowing the answer.

"Cosmo, you don't have a middle name." Wanda pointed out, annoyed.

"Who cares?" Alternate Danny shouted also. "Kill them anyway!"

"Now there's two Dannys." SpongeBob noticed as he shivered in fright. "And another me with gorgeous hair." He shivered even more as he held the sides of his head. "What the heck's going on?"

"SpongeBob, relax." Timmy said with a smile as he came over to him. "They're cool. Me and Danny just brought them from an alternate version of our world."

"That's right." Wanda added. "They don't mean any harm." But she quickly glanced at Alternate Danny, "Well, some of them at least."

"Timmy!" SpongeBob shouted with a joyful smile and hugged him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you're both okay!" Goddard came over and licked Poof's face happily as the baby giggled.

Alternate SpongeBob let Jimmy and Tak go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. You must be that good Jimmy Neutron Danny and Timmy told me about." Then he looked around and noticed. "And this must be the hero group called 'The Spittoons'!"

"Still the Nicktoons." Danny dully mentioned.

But Jimmy just stared in confusion. "Uh…Danny? I'm glad you and Timmy made it back safely, but what in the name of Einstein's theory is going on?"

"Yeah, who the heck are these guys?" Tak asked, pointing at Alternate Danny and Alternate Timmy.

"And where did you get such exquisite hair?" SpongeBob asked, admiring the long red hair of his alternate self.

"Hang on a sec, guys." Danny said, stopping all their questions. "Timmy and I will explain everything, but we gotta make it fast."

Danny and Timmy then explained to Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob about the alternate universe they went to, everything about it, their alternate selves, and the plans of Alternate Jimmy and Alternate Tak.

After they finished, Jimmy thought to himself seriously. "Hmm, if that's really what my alternate self plans to do, then he must be stopped, especially if that Tak on his side really is as skilled as you say he is."

"Wow," Tak said in amazement. "In an alternate universe, I'm an evil all-powerful shaman…That is so awesome!" at this, everyone glared at him and he chuckled nervously, "If I wasn't planning to take over our own universe."

"So do you have any plan on how to stop them?" Danny asked Jimmy.

They then felt a rumble which almost caused them to lose their footing. "Sounds like they're already having a party up there." Alternate SpongeBob said, glancing up.

Then Goddard suddenly barked, and Jimmy smiled after this, "That's a perfect idea, boy." he rushed over to the table and began fiddling with his recaller. "I just gotta make some quick adjustments on this."

Danny, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Alternate SpongeBob stare at Jimmy in puzzlement, wondering what it was that Jimmy's robot dog had suggested.

Alternate Danny looked over at Tak and noticed him glancing at him. "You staring at me, runt!"

Tak yelped and quickly replied, "Who? Me? No of course not. I just think you're pretty cool."

"Really? Thanks." Alternate Danny replied with what seemed like a friendly smile. "How about I give you my autograph with your blood?"

"With my what?" Tak questioned with a disturbed look until Danny stepped in front of him.

"Back off, Alternate Me." Danny demanded blocking his friend from the alternate ghost boy. "Save all that for the other shaman."

Quickly afterwards, Jimmy stopped working on his recaller and turned to the others, "Alright, Nicktoons," he called out. "Let's unite and take down those evil alternates."

"That just proves it." Alternate Danny said with a dull look. "You're a bunch of stupid idiot heroes."

"What?" Jimmy asked in anger until Danny and Timmy held him back.

"You get used to it." They both said to the genius.

_If this plan doesn't work, we can go with Alt. Danny's Plan B and kill them all! No? Well, please review and check out the next chapter soon._


	16. Chapter 16: Real or Fake

_Here is the next chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies. Last time, Timmy and Danny made it back to their universe, but now they have to stop Alt. Jimmy and Alt. Tak from destroying it._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 16: Real or Fake

Outside in Retroville, a small airship was flying over the town as all the residents on the streets stared at ran away. From inside, Alternate Jimmy was sitting in the pilot's chair while Alternate Tak stared out the window.

"Well, Neutron, I must admit," Alternate Tak said as he smirked at the genius. "You've outdone yourself."

"I know." Alternate Jimmy simply answered.

"So what does this thing have?" Alternate Tak asked.

"Just watch." He answered as he pushed a small green button on the controls and from the bottom of the ship, a red beam fired out of a ray blaster. It hit a building and blew apart into pieces.

"Nice one!" Alternate Tak shouted in amazement. "Keep going! With them outta the way, this universe will be history."

While Alternate Jimmy kept knocking them out, down below, there was a poof in the middle of the street and Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Tak, Alternate SpongeBob, Alternate Danny, Alternate Jimmy, and the fairies appeared to see Alternate Jimmy's airship blasting beams everywhere that destroyed anything it hit.

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy shouted in shock. "It's worse than I feared."

"That maniac has gone too far this time." Alternate SpongeBob said in anger.

"Neutron!" a female voice called and Jimmy cringed knowing who it was.

Cindy approached them and placed her hands on her hips as she angrily asked Jimmy, "Do you have anything to do with this thing that's completely annihilating the town?"

"Uh, actually…" Jimmy stammered until Timmy spoke up.

"Actually, yes, he does technically." He said, pointing at Jimmy. "Him and shaman boy over here." He added, pointing at Tak. The latter just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Then Cindy averted somewhere else and caught sight of something interesting. "Wow, SpongeBob!" she said in amazement as she strolled over to the Alternate SpongeBob and stared at his long red hair. "When did you get such amazing hair?" she asked, running two of her fingers through it.

"Well, little miss," Alternate SpongeBob spoke in a refined tone as he smiled. "That is the cause of nature…"

"Uh, guys?" Danny quickly interrupted. "Maybe we should focus on the two evil alternates up there who are trying to destroy our universe instead of…the Alternate SpongeBob's hair."

"Well, it is pretty sweet." SpongeBob pointed to his alternate self.

"You said it." Wanda said, smiling at the red head sponge.

* * *

><p>But back on Alternate Neutron's airship, Alternate Tak's eyes suddenly widen and he grabs Alternate Jimmy's shoulder.<p>

"Hold your fire, Neutron." Alternate Tak informed. "We got company."

"From where exactly?" Alternate Jimmy asked with a skeptical look.

"From behind." Alternate Tak said, darting his eyes. "Anyway to see what's in back of this tin can?"

Alternate Jimmy answered by pushing another small button on the controls and one of the screens near the controls turned on to show the Nicktoons standing below the ship conversing about something, but he couldn't hear what.

"Well, you're right, Tak." Alternate Jimmy said with a smirk. "Looks like our little friends couldn't stay away."

"Finish them off this time." Alternate Tak suggested.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we should launch a surprise attack from behind, and then…" Jimmy was explaining while he and the others failed to notice the back of the airship, a small blaster came out and a bright light charged at the tip.<p>

Tak, however, is the only one to notice this, and his eyes widen as he quickly shouts, "Look out!"

The others see a ray coming towards them and they all scream and jump in different directions to avoid the shot; Jimmy and Timmy both crash into Cindy in an attempt to save her from it. A large hole was left from where the ray would've hit them.

Alternate Danny sat on the ground with a dull frown. "'We should launch a surprise attack from behind.'" He sarcastically mocked.

Then more rays fired at them which Alternate Danny phased underground to avoid while Alternate SpongeBob back-flipped away from it.

Danny quickly put up a ghost shield to protect him, SpongeBob, and Tak rays which simply bounced off his shield.

Cindy flinched as the ray headed toward her, but Jimmy and Timmy ran in front of her and started to try and shove each other aside as the ray got closer.

But when it was about to hit them, the Alternate Timmy suddenly stood in front of them, much to their surprise, and he raised his right arm up and the beam hit it. But it suddenly deflected off his arm and flew into a nearby mailbox.

The other Nicktoons stare in surprise as Alternate Timmy put his arm down and noticed his right sleeve scorched and torn from the fire and he quickly covered the part of his exposed arm with his left hand. Alternate Jimmy watched this from his ship and narrowed his eyes at it.

"Wow," Cindy said as she ran over to Alternate Timmy. "That was amazing. You saved us."

"He is me after all." Timmy proudly pointed out.

"But how were you able to do something like that?" Jimmy asked Alternate Timmy. But when he attempted to look at his arm, Alternate Timmy stayed silent and turned away.

"Nobody likes a snoop, Neutron." Cindy retorted.

"Yeah!" Timmy added with a nod.

But then, Alternate SpongeBob ran over and shouted, "Another one coming in!"

They look up at the ship to see it about to fire another ray at them. "We need to take that thing out!" Jimmy shouted as Danny stood in front of him with a ghost shield.

While the others ran around to dodge it, Alternate Timmy stood in front of Timmy and blocked the ray with his right hand, destroying his glove. He looked at his right hand which looked like metal instead of flesh.

"Poof!" Timmy shouted from on the ground. His godbrother quickly transformed into a purple ray gun that appeared in Timmy's hands, and he used it to fire a ray at the blaster that was firing at them, and the blaster suddenly turned into a harmless bouquet of flowers.

Timmy took a sigh of relief as Danny approached the group. "I'm going up there." He told them. "Someone has to stop them."

"You can't go in there alone." Jimmy said in concern. "Someone should go with you. How about your alternate self?"

"Think again, big head." Alternate Danny said, turning away. "That would just kill all the amusement."

Jimmy, Timmy, Cindy, and Tak seemed to stare oddly at this remark while Danny just assured, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. The rest of you just stay here and cover me."

"If you're sure." Jimmy said and then ran up to Danny and gave him something which looked like a recaller. "Take this with you. Once you activate near mine and Tak's alternate self, it'll set off a portal that'll pull them out of here."

"That's brilliant." Danny said with a smile.

"Be careful while you're up there, Danny." Alternate SpongeBob warned. "I'm sure you know by now that the genius is crafty and if you're not careful, he'll turn you around- if you know what I mean."

"…No." Danny answered with an odd look, but then added, "But I'll be careful. See you guys soon." Then he flew off toward the airship.

* * *

><p>Danny phased up from below and was in the main cockpit area, he didn't see anyone around until he heard Alternate Jimmy's voice, "Come to try and stop me, Danny?" he asked from the pilot's chair without turning to face Danny.<p>

"If you're really a genius you would know the answer." Danny answered with a glare. "And you can't just come into my friend's universe and start trashing the place."

"I believe I can." Alternate Jimmy answered. "After all, I'm here, am I not?"

"Well, you might as well go back because you don't belong here, you fake."

"Fake am I?" Alternate Jimmy asked as he finally turned his chair around to face Danny with a cunning smile. "Why don't we define the word 'fake'?"

He stood up from his chair and continued on, "Fake would be something nonexistent yet here I am. And from what I recall, you came into my universe which proves it is in fact real. Your whole time there, you continued to call it a fake version of your own universes. But to me and all the other residents you encountered, you were the fake one."

Danny's glare suddenly turned into a look of shock. But Jimmy just continued, "Sure, our universes are only infinite matters of space and dimensions apart, and only different in minor properties; but how can both of us be sure which universe is the real one and which is the fake?"

Danny shook off his expression and glared at the evil genius again. "How'd you come up with all that? He asked angrily. "I already know all that is a lie to mess with my head."

"You really think so, Danny?" Alternate Jimmy asked with a sly smile. "For all we know, my universe could be the one that actually exists and yours could be the alternate one among others."

"EVEN IF IT IS…would destroying it really matter?" Danny demanded to know.

"To you, maybe not. But to me, it's good measure. A universe made entirely out of completely different worlds; that's valuable to me. And if it were to fall into the hands of someone like me, I can certainly turn it all into something better. Destroying it is just the first step. With all the old stuff gone, I can start over from scratch, and in addition, show anyone who resists that I mean business."

"Okay, first of all: you're crazier than I thought you were." Danny pointed out. "And second: your plans will never work! The Nicktoons will stop you and send you back to where you belong!"

"Is that so?" Alternate Jimmy asked, not even remotely threatened. "Why don't you tell me where your cute little team is?"

"Like I would ever tell you."

"You don't have to."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Alternate Tak grabbed Danny by his right wrist and threw him against the wall. Danny's eyes widen as he hit the hard wall while Alternate Tak just turned to Alternate Jimmy and said, "He's here by himself. His little group is out on the streets waiting for him."

Danny gasped at this, remembering Tak's mind reading power. "Excellent, Tak." Alternate Jimmy replied. "And just what are they planning to do to defeat us?"

Alternate Tak took out his staff and ran toward Danny. The ghost boy held up his hand for an attack, but he was too late to do anything after Alternate Tak grabbed his fist and used his staff to hold Danny back against the wall.

"Your other self gave him a communicator." Alternate Tak told Alternate Jimmy. "It's supposed to activate a portal that'll send us back to our universe." Then he reached into Danny's belt. "And it's right here." He took out the recaller and threw it across the floor.

"No, don't-" Danny tried to shout as the recaller slid across the floor and was halted by Alternate Jimmy's foot.

He tried to turn intangible and escape from Alternate Tak's grip, but all he did was glow green and do nothing.

"Trying to go intangible, huh?" Alternate Tak asked as he held him against the wall. "Don't even try it. My magic's powerful enough to stop your ghost powers."

"It's a shame, Danny." Alternate Jimmy said as his foot rested on the recaller. "But someone has to lose."

Then Danny's eyes widened in horror as Alternate Jimmy crushed the recaller into pieces with his foot.

"And as for your friends…" Alternate Jimmy took out a small remote. "I brought this with me just in case HE decided to tag along." Then he pushed a button on it without another explanation.


	17. Chapter 17: Bronze over Brains

_Here's the next chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies. Last time, Alt. Jimmy made it clear that he is one step ahead of everyone- thanks to a special weapon he brought along._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 17: Bronze over Brains

Outside on the street, the rest of the Nicktoons and Alternates were staring at the airship, wondering if Danny was succeeding in stopping the Alternate Jimmy and Alternate Tak's plans.

Alternate Timmy's metal fingers suddenly curled which he looked down at when he noticed. He did a double take on this and he quickly grabbed his right hand, but his arm began to jerk around.

Timmy noticed this and he looked at his doppelganger in concern. "Hey, what's up with you?"

As usual, Alternate Timmy didn't answer and instead kept struggling with his arm.

Then Jimmy walked up to him and said, "Hey, listen…Alternate Timmy…I really think you should stop this whole silent treatment act and tells us how you were able to perform those inhuman abilities."

Alternate Timmy, however, continued to ignore them and tried to withhold his struggling arm that was getting harder to control.

"Neutron," Cindy intervened as she walked over to them. "If he doesn't wanna talk, just leave him alone."

"Yeah, what she said." Timmy sided with once again.

As they argued, Alternate Timmy bent over as he struggled harder and harder to maintain his grip on his right arm.

"Come on, Turner." Jimmy said, not noticing Alternate Timmy's behavior. "You're just as curious about him as I am."

"You're curious about everything, Nerdtron." Cindy said angrily. "You always have to butt in to other people's business."

"And he's me, so it's also MY business." Timmy added.

"His business happens to depend on the fate of our universe." Jimmy pointed out.

As they continued to argue, Alternate Timmy silently dropped on one knee as he tried to grip harder on his struggling right arm. This went unnoticed by anybody since Jimmy, Timmy, and Cindy were arguing; Alternate SpongeBob was sitting on the ground while Wanda enjoyed brushing his hair much to Cosmo's dismay; Tak was playfully teasing Poof with his staff as the baby giggled, trying to grab the staff; and SpongeBob was crying due to Alternate Danny deliberately pouring all his bubble soap onto the ground, who seemed to enjoy his crying since he was never being able to make his own SpongeBob cry.

Then suddenly, after much struggle, he lost his grip and his right arm thrashed out and knocked back Jimmy, Timmy, and Cindy, causing them to slide on the ground. The others stopped what they were doing and rushed over to the fallen three.

"What happened here?" Alternate SpongeBob asked.

"It was Alternate Me." Timmy answered as he struggled to sit up.

They look over to see Alternate Timmy still trying to hold his jerking right arm. "I don't know." Jimmy said as he and Timmy help Cindy stand up. "Something's not quite right."

Then they see Alternate Timmy lose his grip on his right arm and it pounded on the ground, somehow causing the pavement to crumble, and they backed away to avoid it.

"Stand your ground, guys." Jimmy warned as he took out his tornado blaster. "He may try to strike again."

"But that can't be true." Timmy said in disbelief and began to slowly approach his doppelganger. "Alternate Me…what's wrong with you?"

Instead of answering, Alternate Timmy slowly stood up straight and grabbed a hold of his robe. At fast speed, he pulled it off and tossed it into the air. The Nicktoons gasped in shock to see Alternate Timmy's real appearance. He was wearing the same pink shirt but torn a bit with missing sleeves, blue pants and black boots, a scar between his eyes, and a black bracelet. But what stood out the most was his right arm was replaced with a large metal prosthetic arm that seemed implemented with a ton of robotic gadgetry.

Alternate Timmy closed his eyes and used his flesh and blood arm to cover his face that seemed to look shameful.

"Wow, Timmy," Cosmo said as Timmy's star flinger. "Your alternate self looks totally awesome!"

"I know, right?" Timmy agreed with a large smile. "I wonder why he never told us any of us this."

"Uh…Timmy?" SpongeBob nervously said. "Your alternate self doesn't look so hot."

"What makes you say that?" Timmy asked, not noticing his alternate self's expression.

Then Alternate Timmy's metal fist balled up and he lifted his arm, much to Alternate Timmy's horror; and he suddenly charged toward the group for attack.

"Nicktoons, spread out!" Jimmy ordered as the group quickly obeyed.

Alternate Timmy's punch missed everyone, but then a small laser came out from his robotic wrist and fired lasers everywhere. Alternate Danny protected himself with a shield, and Jimmy pushed Cindy from a laser that would've hit her, but hit him instead. While Jimmy was on the ground, SpongeBob ran over to him to blow a protective bubble shield around them while Cosmo used fairy medicine to heal him.

Timmy quickly threw a gold star at his alternate self, and it hit the laser, breaking it off his wrist. Once it was on the floor in pieces, Alternate Timmy ran off in one direction and grabbed a hold of the light post. But his robotic arm just kept jerking forward as if trying to pull him away.

Tak, Alternate SpongeBob, and Alternate Danny were ready to attack him, but Timmy stood in their way. "Wait!" he shouted to them. "Don't hurt him. I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"So, what difference does that make?" Alternate Danny asked with a shrug. "I wanna hurt him."

"Can't you ever think of someone other than yourself?" Timmy asked the ghost boy angrily.

"I can, but I won't." Alternate Danny snidely replied as he prepared a ghost ray. "Besides…he's better off dead."

As he was about to fire, Cindy suddenly yanked the chain on his wrist and pulled his arm down before jabbing him in the stomach and pushing him away. "How does it feel to be on the other end of the butt-kicking?" she bitterly asked.

Alternate SpongeBob was agape in shock, and when he was about to run over to him in concern, Tak just grabbed his cape and pulled him back. "He's fine." He said dully.

Timmy then tried slowly approaching his alternate self again. "Alternate Me…tells us what's happening to you."

While Alternate Timmy was still hanging on the pole, he was unknowingly being watched on a screen in Alternate Jimmy's ship. Danny was still being held against the wall by Alternate Tak with his staff. He stared in horror at what he saw on screen. "What have you done to him?" he asked in dismay.

Alternate Jimmy smirked as he answered, "It goes a while back. I had come up with the idea for a weapon that would give someone invincible power. So after some speculation, I came to the conclusion that instead of creating a weapon for one person…what if that person WAS the weapon?"

Danny's eyes widen in shock. "You didn't." he asked, almost whispering.

"I did." Alternate Jimmy answered. "I had to test that theory on someone, and Experiment 8/5 was successful." Then he held the remote he was holding. "And with this remote, I can control his mechanical limb to do whatever I want."

He demonstrated by pushing another button on the remote, and down below, the razor sharp finger-tips on Alternate Timmy's mechanical arm slice the pole in three pieces; and afterwards, punched Timmy away, and then shocked Alternate Danny with electricity on his arm that knocked him out.

When Alternate SpongeBob was about to check on him, Alternate Timmy picked him up and tossed him into Tak. When he moved in to punch Cindy with his metal arm, Cindy screeched in fear as she flinched on the ground, but stopped when she saw Alternate Timmy holding onto his metal fist as hard as he could to stop his uncontrollable arm. But then he was struck away by a purple beam that came from Jimmy's tornado blaster.

"That's sick!" Danny shouted angrily to the evil genius. "How could you do that to Timmy? He didn't wanna be your experimental battle dummy and yet you forced him!"

He tried to run toward him, but Alternate Tak kept him back against the wall with his staff. Alternate Jimmy just spoke calmly, "You'll never get anywhere with science if all you're doing is considering what THEY want. Besides, if I hadn't equipped him with my automated appendage, he wouldn't have been susceptible enough to all my other experiments that I conducted to make him the perfect soldier."

"Other experiments?" Danny questioned in surprise.

"Watch and learn." Alternate Jimmy instructed as he flipped a switch on his remote.

* * *

><p>Down below, Alternate Timmy's arm dropped still and he noticed that he was able to freely move it again. He smiled for a second and then started to run down the street, hoping to get away from the Nicktoons.<p>

"He's getting away!" Timmy shouted. "Come on, we have to follow him."

"Why should we?" Tak asked. "He totally tried to kill us!"

"That's the thing." Jimmy started explaining. "I don't think he was voluntarily attacking us. It must have something to do with that automatic limb."

"Then we have to shut it off somehow." Cindy told them, "Before he hurts anyone else."

Jimmy nodded, "Right. Let's go, Nicktoons!"

They began to run off to follow Alternate Timmy while Alternate SpongeBob lagged behind to see Alternate Danny still unconscious from Alternate Timmy's attack. But SpongeBob grabbed his arm and dragged his counterpart along. "Come on, Alternate Me, you heard Jimmy's orders." He said as he pulled him forward. "The mean Danny will be fine…I think."

Alternate Timmy had run at amazing fast speed to the Candy Bar and hastily climbed the wall with his bare hands until he got on the roof. The Nicktoons arrived, panting in exhaustion from having to run so fast just to catch up to him.

"There…he is." Jimmy panted, pointing to the roof of the Candy Bar.

"How'd he get way up there?" Cindy wondered as she also panted.

"We better get him down before he falls and gets hurt." SpongeBob suggested as he stepped forward until his alternate self stepped in front of him.

"You better let me handle this one, Other Me." Alternate SpongeBob said in a bold tone. "If he won't come quietly, I'll have to make him see the light."

He ran forward and jumped from column to column of the Candy Bar until he reached the roof. He landed in front of Alternate Timmy, who had a nervous look on his face.

Alternate SpongeBob approached slowly. "Easy, Timmy, we just wanna help." He said calmly with a warm smile. "So just stand still and tells us how we can-"

But Alternate Timmy still had a frightened look, and he stomped his foot on the ground which somehow caused the roof below him to crack and cause him fall below into the restaurant. Alternate SpongeBob was agape at this. "Holy…" but the crack moved toward his feet and he came tumbling down as well.

"Alternate SpongeBob!" Jimmy cried as he and the others rushed inside the Candy Bar and see Alternate SpongeBob on top of the front counter covered in rubble.

"He got ceiling bits in my milkshake!" A girl sitting at the counter complained.

Alternate Timmy stood up, looking dizzy, but then shook his head and gave a relaxed sigh. He absent-mindedly placed his left hand on the cash register. But then, he gasped as he saw the cash register spark with electricity and fling coins everywhere.

Tak jumped on the counter and pointed his staff at Alternate Timmy. "Listen to us, Alternate Timmy! We don't wanna hurt you!"

Alternate Timmy just stood there silently until Sam walked over angrily, "Hey! No roughhousing in the Candy Bar! Take it outside!"

Alternate Timmy backed away, but bumped into the ice-cream machine, causing it to spark as well and squirt two flavors of ice-cream at Sam as he screamed and ran away.

"I don't get it." Cindy said to Jimmy and Timmy. "How is he doing all this?"

Jimmy answered, "I would seem that in addition to his automated prosthetic, enhanced speed and agility; he also has technopathic abilities."

"Techno-what?" Timmy questioned in confusion.

"He can communicate with and control technology." Jimmy explained, and then got a dreamy look. "That is the most miraculous telekinetic ability ever discovered."

Cindy just rolled her eyes while Timmy gave him a dull stare. "And I thought you were nothing like your alternate self." He said deadpanned.

When Alternate Timmy was hiding under a table, SpongeBob approached him and gave him a warm smile. "Come on out, Alternate Timmy." He gently said. "We know you're scared, but we don't wanna hurt you. We wanna help you."

Then Cindy walked over and smiled at him as well. "Listen to him, Timmy. I saw you back there. You were trying to stop yourself from hurting me. If you come with us, we can help you not be worried about losing control…" she continues smiling as she extends her hand. "…and help you get away from Alternate Neutron."

Alternate Timmy's eyes suddenly gleam with hope and he smiles at Cindy and grabs her hand as he comes out from under the table and stands up.

But from up on the airship, Alternate Jimmy pushed a button on the remote control and a beeping sound was heard from Alternate Timmy's arm. The boy gasped and pushed Cindy away before his right arm spun out of control again.

"Alternate Timmy!" SpongeBob cried until Alternate Timmy's arm punched him in the face.

"No!" Jimmy cried, and then shouted at his team, "Quick, we have to restrain him!"

Alternate Timmy ran to the window and his sharp metal finger-tips began to scratch on the glass which made a high screeching sound that was irritating to everyone's ears, especially Jimmy.

The genius dropped his weapon on the floor and covered his ears as he dropped to his knees. "Ugh! Somebody, stop him!" he pleaded over the noise.

Alternate SpongeBob quickly took out his bubble gun and shot a fast multiple bubbles that were somehow able to shatter the glass window. Everyone else sighed in relief and Alternate Timmy smiled at this and quickly jumped through. But he didn't get too far as his arm stopped him in place and aimed itself toward the others and his metal hand shout out like a grappling hook.

"Look out!" Alternate SpongeBob yelled as he pushed Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak away before the hand grabbed him by his neck and pulled him away.

"Alternate Me!" SpongeBob cried out.

The other rushed out of the Candy Bar to see Alternate Timmy's arm pull Alternate SpongeBob in front of him, and then he held Alternate SpongeBob to the ground and began choking him with his metal arm.

"Timmy…" Alternate SpongeBob gasped with his strangled breath. "…you gotta stop."

Alternate Timmy's arm refused to release its grip which saddened Alternate Timmy. The others rushed over to them to see what's going on.

"Alternate Timmy!" Cindy cried out as she grabbed his free arm. "No! You can't do this!"

Alternate Timmy just glanced at her with tear-filled eyes that indicated he was not enjoying one bit of this.

Alternate SpongeBob choked and struggled to tell the others, "You all have to…go stop Neutron. Your Danny's still up there…He might be in trouble."

"We won't leave you here." Jimmy replied, and then grabbed Alternate Timmy's metal arm. "Come on, everyone!" he started yanking on it to pull his grip away from Alternate SpongeBob. "We have to help him and Alternate SpongeBob."

Timmy, Tak, SpongeBob, and Cindy each grabbed a hold of Alternate Timmy and tried to pull him away from Alternate SpongeBob. But no matter how hard they pulled him, his metal arm would not budge and his grip tightened around Alternate SpongeBob's neck, choking him even harder.

"Alternate Timmy…" Jimmy said as he kept struggling to pry the metal arm off of Alternate SpongeBob. "You have to try and fight it…it's not what you want."

"Of course it's not." Timmy spat back. "His arm has a mind of its own!"

"He's YOUR alternate self!" Tak shouted back at him. "I don't see you trying to do anything!"

Then Cindy shouted, "Will you dunder-heads quit it and try to help Timmy's alternate self?"

"She's right!" SpongeBob nodded and cried out loud, "Before he kills the other me!"

But Alternate Timmy's arm still refused to budge even with the others' combined efforts. Then Timmy started to shout, "Listen to us, Alternate Me! You can't let Alternate Jimmy win! You gotta try and control what's happening to you! You can do it! I know you can!"

At this, Alternate Timmy's eyes widen and his grip around Alternate SpongeBob's neck suddenly loosens allowing him to breathe in oxygen. The others let go of Alternate Timmy and smile in relief.

"Nice job, Timmy." Cindy said proudly.

"Thanks, it's nothing." Timmy replied with a large grin.

But Cindy ignored him and placed her hand on Alternate Timmy's shoulder. "And especially you, Alternate Timmy." She said, smiling.

Alternate Timmy gave her a small smile, but he was unknowingly being watched by Alternate Jimmy from his ship. He narrowed his eyes and then slammed his thumb on a button on the remote.

Alternate Timmy suddenly grunted and his arm slammed itself around Alternate SpongeBob's neck again and began strangling him.

"Alternate Me!" SpongeBob cried as he rushed over next to his doppelganger. "NO!"

Alternate SpongeBob choked, almost crying. "We were…so close…didn't think it would end…this way."

Alternate Timmy shut his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth. But Timmy kept pleading, "Alternate Me, no! Is there anything we can do to stop this?"

But suddenly, a green ecto-beam fired out from nowhere and struck Alternate Timmy hard in the side and knocked him away from Alternate SpongeBob. The red-headed sponge sat up with SpongeBob's help, and was breathing heavily and holding his aching neck.

Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, and Cindy turn to see Alternate Timmy land on the floor unconscious with his robotic arm broken into pieces. Jimmy, Tak, and Cindy quickly rush to his aid while Timmy turned around to see Alternate Danny Phantom in air with his right hand smoking with green energy, and then he landed on the floor with a cold frown on his face.

"Alternate Danny?" Timmy shouted in anger. "How could you do something like that?"

"How could I do what?" Alternate Danny replied with a devious smile. "Smash that little crybaby into pieces? That shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

Alternate SpongeBob struggled to stand up, and then he gave a teary smile as he looked at the alternate ghost boy. "Oh, Danny," he then ran forward and wrapped his arms around Alternate Danny. "Thank you, Danny! You saved my life!"

As usual, Alternate Danny shoved him aside and replied, "Don't get all sappy about, SpongeBoob. If anyone's gonna kill you…it'll be me."

While Alternate SpongeBob just continued to swoon over his savior, Timmy seemed to give a small smile at the alternate ghost boy. "I guess psychotic jerks can have hearts." He muttered to himself. "…somewhere."

"Timmy?" Tak asked the Alternate Timmy as he tried to shake him awake. "Say something!"

Just then, Alternate Timmy's eyes open and he sat up, looking worn out. "I think he's gonna be just fine." Jimmy stated with a smile. "If the metal doesn't transmit pain to his nervous system, the smashed automated limb shouldn't affect his human side at all."

"Oh, Alternate Timmy," Cindy cried as she hugged him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Alternate Timmy looked confused at first until he noticed the remains of his right limb and he smiled widely and returned her hug, much to Jimmy's dismay.


	18. Chapter 18: Never Again

_And here's the next and final chapter of Nicktoons: World of the Crazies. Last time, Alt. Danny took out Alt. Timmy's automated arm and stopped Alt. Jimmy's control over it. Find out of the real Danny can stop him._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 18: Never Again

Up in the airship, Alternate Jimmy was watching a screen that showed the defeat of his experimental cybernetic arm that he used to control Alternate Timmy. Danny was still being pinned back against the wall by Alternate Tak, but had seen the whole thing on screen as well.

"Ha!" Danny laughed and gloated. "They beat you! They stopped your robot arm that controlled Timmy's alternate self! And it was all thanks to my crazy jerky alternate self!"

Alternate Jimmy turned his chair around and glared at Danny. "Glad to see you're amused."

"You might as well give up, Neutron." Danny said to him. "You have nothing left."

"I may not have my experiment anymore, but your device to send us back is still destroyed. It would seem you have nothing left as well."

"He knows you're right." Alternate Tak said while gripping Danny's fist. "He's starting to get worried, knowing that with his little team thinking he can handle this by himself, you're free to finish them off without them seeing it coming."

Danny's eyes widen, but then he closes his eyes and starts seething with anger. But Alternate Tak was not intimidated. "Oh, what's the matter?" he scornfully asked. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"No…" Danny answered quietly. "But I struck this." Then he quickly stomped on Alternate's Tak's foot, causing the shaman to cry out in pain and let go of him.

Danny reacted quickly by taking his staff and throwing it aside, far out of their reach. "Why, you little-" Alternate Tak growled as he charged at Danny.

But Danny's hand glowed green and he threw his arm out, causing a glowing Alternate Tak to pin up against the wall.

"Can't read my mind if you can't touch me." Danny pointed out as he held Alternate Tak away with his ghost manipulation.

"Very impressive, Danny." Alternate Jimmy said tediously. "Didn't think you'd be able to defeat him."

"And I'm about to do the same to you." Danny said as he turned to face Alternate Jimmy while keeping his ghost manipulation focused on Alternate Tak.

"I don't think you can, Danny." Alternate Jimmy said coolly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you both in and send you back to your own universe."

"I can give you a better reason." Alternate Jimmy backed away and stopped in front of the controls. "Your comrades are down there, correct?" he held his finger above a red button. "With a simple press, my disrupter blast, I can easily end their lives in a manner of seconds."

"You wouldn't." Danny said in slight surprise.

"I would."

"I can beat you to that button!" Danny shouted, aiming a ghost ray at him

"Are you certain you're willing to take that risk?" he asked with his finger inching closer to the button.

After a while, Danny lowered his ghost ray and stood there. "Alright, you win." He said in defeat.

"Excellent choice." Alternate Jimmy said with a smirk. "You always have been one to give in at ridiculous demands like these." Danny glared angrily at this, but the evil genius just continued, "But what should I expect from a universe as weak as this one?"

But afterwards, something small and hard bounced against the floor and it landed right between Danny and Alternate Jimmy. Then it suddenly beeped and created a green portal that began to suck everything in. "What?" Alternate Jimmy and Alternate Tak both asked in shock.

Danny quickly backed away from it and swung his right arm and his ghost manipulation threw Alternate Tak into the portal as he screamed, "NOOO!"

Alternate Jimmy hung on to the chair to keep himself from going in as well. "What on Alternate Earth is this?"

The door suddenly opened and Timmy walked in with a frown, wearing Jimmy's jetpack backpack, and sees Alternate Jimmy trying to keep himself from going into the portal.

"Now who's useless?" he callously asked before firing his star flinger at the chair which caused Alternate Jimmy to let go and fly toward the portal. "This isn't the end!" he yelled before the portal closed.

"It is." Danny replied with a smirk. "It's a shame, Neutron…but someone has to lose."

Timmy ran over and picked up the recaller that had shut down. "Ha, ha, we did it!" Timmy cheered. "We beat those crazy freaks!"

Danny chuckled as well. "Yeah, we did. Now all we have to do it figure out what we're gonna do with this thing."

After this, they hear clanking and turn to see the air vent near the bottom of the wall. They prepare themselves for a fight, but once the vent comes off, from out of it comes Alternate Timmy.

"The Alternate Me?" Timmy asked.

Alternate Timmy just stood there and smiled at them. He then ran over to the computer monitors and placed his left hand on top of it. The machine started to spark and a voice said, "Self-Destruct activated!"

"What?" Danny and Timmy both shouted in shock.

But Alternate Timmy continued 'talking' to the machine, and the ship suddenly thrusts itself high in the air, causing Danny, Timmy, and Alternate Timmy to fly back against the wall.

"Oh great!" Timmy shouted. "We're going up into space and we're gonna be blown into pieces!"

Danny turned his head to see Alternate Timmy staring at him as if expecting him to do something. The ghost boy soon enough got the idea.

* * *

><p>Down below, Jimmy and the others watched Alternate Jimmy's ship fly higher and higher into the sky until it suddenly exploded with a boom. They winced at the explosion, but gasp to see no one had emerged from the ship before it self-destructed.<p>

"Oh no," Jimmy said with a horrified look. "Danny! Timmy!"

"Alternate Timmy!" Cindy also shouted in horror. "Where are they?"

"They sacrificed themselves to save us." SpongeBob realized as his face saddened with tears in his eyes. "I never wanted it to end this way."

"Neither did I." Danny's voice said.

Alternate SpongeBob turned to Alternate Danny, who was just standing there with his usual frown. "We all didn't, Danny." Alternate SpongeBob said gently, patting his back. "But sometimes when there are no other options-"

But Alternate Danny just punched him in the face. "Don't even think I would say something like that." He nastily warned.

"I did!" the voice said again. Suddenly, Danny turned visible in the air, holding both Timmys in his arms, and landed on the ground in front of his friends. They all smiled in happy relief.

"Danny!" Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob all shouted in joy.  
>"Timmy!" Cindy also shouted happily as she ran forward with her arms held out.<p>

Timmy closed his eyes and held his arms out as well, anxiously waiting for Cindy's embrace. But to his surprise, she ran right past him and hugged Alternate Timmy tightly instead.

"Oh, Alternate Timmy," Cindy said, squeezing him tightly. "I'm so glad you made it back safely." The doppelganger just stood there, smiling shyly.

Timmy crossed his arms and glared in annoyance. "Okay, this is just wrong."

Jimmy stood next to him, bearing the same expression. "You're telling me."

* * *

><p>Later on, they were all down in Jimmy's lab while the genius fixed up Alternate Timmy's mechanical arm. He was currently picking at a bunch of gears in his metal wrist. He then closed the forearm, and gave the implement to Goddard in his mouth.<p>

"Screwdriver." Jimmy requested as he held his now free hand.

Goddard walked away with the tool in his mouth, and soon reached a toolbox sitting on a chair, and he tossed the tool inside and reached inside until he grabbed a screwdriver. He walked backed over to Jimmy, and handed his master the tool which Jimmy then used to tighten some screws on Alternate Timmy's metal arm.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Nicktoons and alternates were talking to each other. Alternate SpongeBob shook Timmy and Danny's hands. "Well, thank you all for everything." He said happily. "You guys are really tremendous heroes of this universe."

Danny chuckled and replied, "It was nothing, SpongeBob. I think we actually owe it all to you."

"Yeah," Tak agreed. "You helped us beat those imposters and helped Timmy and Danny get back home."

SpongeBob hugged his alternate self. "Yes! Thank you, Alternate Me!" but then he stopped and pointed at his hair. "By the way, how'd you get such amazing hair anyway?"

"Easy," Alternate SpongeBob answered. "It just takes time. You can get some if you want to."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked with a large grin.

"NO!" Danny, Timmy, and Tak all shouted as the sponges stared at them.

Then Danny tried to explain, "I-I mean…why change yourself, SpongeBob?"

Tak added, "We like you just the way you are."

"Yeah," Timmy nodded. "Without the long and creepy red hair."

Danny then turned to see his alternate self standing in the corner against the wall by himself. Danny took the risk and walked over to him with a smile.

"What's wrong, Alternate Me?" Danny asked in a friendly tone. "You're not gonna celebrate with us over defeating Alternate Neutron?"

Alternate Danny just turned his head with a bandage wrap once again covering his right eye. "Count me out."

But Danny refused to leave and just kept talking with him, "You don't need to hide your eye. I think it looks cool. And you look way better without the thing wrapped around head." Then he playfully elbowed him. "Even your best friend, SpongeBob, thinks so too."

Alternate Danny then pushed him away with both his hands. "Go play with your freakish friends yourself, you loser."

Then Danny's eyes widen and his smile turns to an angry frown. "Oh, come on!" he shouted angrily. "I try to be nice to you because I'm grateful that you saved my friends, and STILL you act like a jerk!"

But Timmy quickly came and pushed Danny away. "Sorry, Danny," Timmy said, chuckling nervously. "I guess some things will never change."

"Finished!" Jimmy called out as he and Goddard approached with Alternate Timmy, whose large mechanical arm was completely repaired. "I managed to repair Alternate Timmy's arm with all the pieces that we recovered." Jimmy explained. "I even removed the chip inside so there's no chance of it ever being controlled again."

Alternate Timmy moved his mechanical arm around and smiled in satisfaction.

"Wow, Neutron," Cindy said with a smile. "I have to admit, I'm very impressed." Then she turned Alternate Timmy and gave a longing glance and sigh. "You really know you're way with other world technology."

Timmy noticed this and glared at Jimmy. "Yeah, Neutron…you REALLY do know." He sarcastically said as Jimmy looked away sheepishly.

SpongeBob gave a weak smile as he said, "Well, I guess this means since the evil Jimmy and Tak aren't here anymore, you guys gotta go back to your own universe."

"Unfortunately, yes," Alternate SpongeBob answered with a sigh. "With Neutron and Tak back in our universe, I have to be there and do whatever it takes to stop them."

"No, you don't." Jimmy pointed out indisputably. "I programmed that recaller to send them to an abandoned and distant universe. The odds of them ever coming back are 18,700,95 to 1."

Alternate SpongeBob smiled at this. "Oh, Jimmy Neutron," he said, with tears forming in his eyes. "You truly are a hero in this universe. Your team, especially Timmy and Danny, have helped our universe so much. We'll never forget any of you."

"Oh boy," Cindy said, rolling her eyes. "Now this is just getting horribly cheesy."

"And I think we'll have our own team of heroes in our universe." Alternate SpongeBob excitedly said as he pulled Alternate Timmy and Alternate Danny close.

Alternate Timmy smiled while Alternate Danny just stood there and glared in annoyance. "We'll be The Ticknoons of our own universe." Alternate SpongeBob announced.

"Actually, it's Nick-" Danny was about to correct until he stopped and smiled with a shrug. "You know what…that sounds pretty cool, SpongeBob."

Jimmy told them, "I set the Portal Machine's destination to your universe using the coordinates from your arrival. So you can leave whenever you're ready."

Alternate SpongeBob approached Timmy and Danny. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Maybe one of these days, all of you can stop by our universe and hang around. Plus with Neutron gone, it'll be a way better place."

Danny and Timmy stared at each other for a second, and Timmy responded, "Yeah…that sounds great." He said with a grin.

"Totally," Danny responded the same way. "…nice to know things will be less crazy."

SpongeBob slowly approached Alternate Danny and fidgeted a bit as he said, "Hey…Other Danny…since this is goodbye…I was wondering if you could be a little nicer from now on. I mean, we're friends now…aren't we?"

Alternate Danny stared at the nervous sponge. "Is that what you think?" he asked.

Then SpongeBob flinched and shook again. "Please don't hurt me again!" he begged.

But Alternate Danny just stood there with a friendly smile on his face as he stared at the cowering sponge. "Now why would I do that? I think we could be friends."

SpongeBob stopped trembling and he looked at Alternate Danny with a smile. "We can?"

"Of course." Alternate Danny said, still smiling. "Plus I think you're universe is a lot better than my own. I mean, with the way everyone else in my universe- especially everything I had to go through with Neutron, I couldn't make any friends of my own, so all I had was that stupid sponge to hang around with. And no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't get him to leave me alone or get him to cry even when I hurt him. That is until I met you."

SpongeBob chuckled and blushed. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, you're way better than the sponge with that stupid hairdo." Alternate Danny continued to explain as his smile turned malevolent. "You cry when I hurt you; and you tremble every time I come near you, so I wouldn't have to worry about you bothering me." He curled his fingers into a fist. "I think we'll be the perfect friends."

SpongeBob's eyes widen as he suddenly began to understand what the alternate ghost boy was implying. But then, Tak stood in front of him and blocked him from Alternate Danny. "Yeah…long distance friendships never work out." Tak said with a nervous grin.

Cindy grabbed Alternate Timmy and hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget you, Alternate Timmy! You're the bravest person I ever met."

Alternate Timmy smiled a bit as he stood silently in her arms. But then, Jimmy and Timmy walked over and pulled the two apart with Poof watching.

"Well, you know what they say about long goodbyes." Timmy said, holding his alternate self.

"Yeah, what he said." Jimmy said as Cindy smacked his hand off of her.

Alternate Timmy gave a silent chuckle as he gave them a warm smile. "…Thank you." He said in a soft voice.

Jimmy, Timmy, Cindy, and Poof suddenly gasp in shock, hearing him talk for the first time since they all met him.

Then Alternate SpongeBob came over and placed a hand on Alternate Timmy's back. "Come on, Tim, it's time we head home."

Alternate SpongeBob and Alternate Timmy gave one last goodbye to their new friends before the three went toward the portal. Alternate SpongeBob grabbed both Alternate Timmy and Alternate Danny's hand as he prepared to step through together, but Alternate Danny just tossed them both into the portal before walking in himself.

After the portal closed, the Nicktoons stood there silently as they stared until SpongeBob broke the silence, "I'm really gonna miss those guys."

"I'm not." Danny said with a frown as he began to walk away.

"You said it." Timmy said with the same expression as he followed him.

Jimmy stared at them and asked, "What are you two saying?"

Danny stopped and turned to him with a reply, "You have no idea what we've been through. I mean, the Alternate SpongeBob was a great guy and he really helped us." Then he got a small smile. "But…I really prefer the real universe where my real friends are."

"That's right!" Timmy shouted happily as he put Jimmy in a headlock much to his discomfort. "I never thought I'd say this, but goody-genius you is the one I like best."

But then he shoved Jimmy away and stood next to Cindy with a longing look. "And the talkative me is the one you like the best, right?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, but then sighed before asking, "You can contact that universe, right Neutron?"

Timmy's eyes widen and he screamed, "Jimmy, shut down that portal!"

Jimmy nodded, "Right!" he replied before rushing to the portal's computer.

"Neutron!" Cindy yelled angrily as she ran over to stop him. "Don't! Timmy's gonna miss me!"

"I'M Timmy!" Timmy shouted as he rushed into the fracas also. "And I'm not the Timmy who cries all the time!"

"My alternate self was the one who made him that way!" Jimmy pointed out as he tried to work at the computer. "And we share the same intellect!"

"At least the Alternate Timmy knows how to treat a lady!" Cindy yelled as she fought her way to the computer.

"He has a robot arm!" Timmy yelled over them. "And he doesn't even talk!"

While the three kids argued and tried to shove each other, Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob just watched everything. But then, Wanda shouted in panic, "I gotta contact the Alternate SpongeBob fast!"

She then flew into the commotion as Cosmo yelled, "No way! Timmy and Fudge Head are shutting it down!"

Tak chuckled as he told Danny, "Guess you guys really aren't ever going back."

"Thank goodness for that." Danny replied with a chuckle. "Come on. Let's go to the Krusty Krab. I'm dying for a real krabby patty."

"Okay!" SpongeBob happily agreed.

Then Danny, Tak, SpongeBob, and Poof walked out of the lab, leaving Jimmy, Timmy, Cindy and the fairies to argue over communication with the alternate universe.

**The End**

_And that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. Please leave your thoughts and comments on the chapter and the whole story in general, and check out the rest of my stories if you're interested._


End file.
